Worth Every Breath
by Hollywood1946
Summary: Story about getting back to the precinct, camaraderie, family, and romance. Details the new Castle family as time goes forward. Bear with the first chapter, got a fine vision. Castle and Kate Beckett fluffiness and rootin tootin gun shootin adventures
1. Chapter 1: Unlikely Gun Shooting Hero

**WORTH EVERY BREATH**

Character/Pairings: Castle/Beckett, Esposito/Lanie (I'm shipping them! Those crazy kids deserve happiness too.)

Story starts out with action and fluff. There will be more chapters to come. Everyone knows that Castle saved lives but this time it's a little more dramatic and loud.

I don't own the show Castle or any characters associated with. Show is just legit.

**Chapter 1: Unlikely Gun Shooting Hero**

Kate's eyes slowly opened as the sun rose over New York City piercing the blinds that hung on their bedroom. She was laying naked on the chest of a certain private investigator that she fell in love with a long time ago though he wasn't always a P.I. just a cop helper, the one and only Richard Castle. She looked at him and recalled everything they've been through together and she was thankful, oh was she ever so thankful that he's ALWAYS been there for her even when she wasn't for him at the start. She most definitely loved him a great deal; after all they were married in a fairy tail fashion that surprised most people. She then thought back to what they did last night the passion they both had was unbelievable. She smiled again and kissed his bare chest. He was still sound asleep probably still exhausted from the night workout.

Though Castle can't work with her on cases anymore that haven't stopped her recently for coming to Castle for some…assistance. He actually has been helping her, Ryan, and Esposito on a lot of cases really. Under Gates' radar, Gates actually was a bit sad that Castle couldn't work with them anymore, she might've even started to warm to Castle's personality. But rules are rules and she has to follow her orders to ban Castle from helping the NYPD. But since Kate wasn't much for rules and traditions before she let Castle help out under the radar recently. Even Esposito and Ryan were thrilled to work with Castle under the eyes of Gates. Castle even got a gun license and even owns a Glock G37 .45. He and her even went shooting together just for the fun of it. He isn't a bad shot now as opposed to the past where he couldn't shoot a target even if it presented itself two feet from him. But he always had a miracle shot. Kate shook her head; he sure comes through when he needs to.

She felt Castle stir under her; he was probably going to wake up soon and she can't wait. She loves watching him wake up because every morning when he looks at her; he always seems to look at her like he hasn't seen her in forever. She brought her mind back to the current case. The team (including Castle unofficially) were tracking down a string of five killings and robberies at banks that all involved 7.62x39mm Russian rounds from an Ak-47; obviously illegally brought in country. The owners of the banks or the acting persons in charge were killed, and all security personnel in the banks were also killed. There were five shooters in each bank four of them had covered faces, but one who seemed to be the leader had his face exposed. She didn't know why; maybe he was cocky, but all she cared was catching him. They identified the unmasked man to be Max Muszar a foreign national from Russia who is trying to start up another Russian mob in New York. The banks he attacked were robbed a significant portion of their vault, and they got away clean until now. They figured out a place the gunmen frequently meet thanks to the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives (ATF).

Castle stirred again and opened his eyes to see Kate. She smiled widely at him and he returned the smile. He happily greeted her, "Good morning."

Kate smiled and kissed him, "morning babe."

Castle hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Last night was AMAZING!" he happily expressed.

Kate laughed and kissed his chest again then his lips. "Worth waking up this late."

"Yeah. Work can wait for a bit." He laughed.

Kate frowned apologetically, "Baby, I'd love to spend the whole day in bed with you but we got a case to finish." She smiled as he kissed her forehead. She placed her head back on his chest. They lay there in silence just enjoying each other's embrace. But their calm and peaceful moment ended when Kate's phone rang. Always the phone.

Kate got up and picked up her pants that she discarded during the night, and grabbed her phone in the pocket. It was the precinct. She answered using her married name; took some getting used to, "Castle."

Ryan was on the phone with her in the precinct, "we narrowed down the area where Muszar and his people like to meet. He's in the warehouse district; corner of Able lane."

"Got it, thanks Ryan. I'll be at the precinct in a bit" She looked over at Castle and smiled sympathetically. He smiled back.

She hung up and crawled back on top of the bed and kissed Castle. "Work calls."

Castle smiles and kisses her, "are you at least going to tell me where the guy is. This is my job too."

Kate smiles; Castle always was the one to follow her lead, "corner of Able lane. Don't go in without me okay?"

"Why would I do that? Have fun without you? Yeah right." He smiles as he moves down her neck kissing her tenderly.

"You usually do." Kate says while giggling as he kisses her neck. She controlled herself just long enough to say, "come on Castle lets get dressed, its time to pay the bills."

* * *

><p>Castle was wearing his usual suit with a red dress shirt with no tie. Kate wore a blue collared shirt and tight jeans AND another pair of heals. Both Castle and Kate walked out of their bedroom smiling happily another wonderful morning in the Castle home. They see Martha and Alexis sitting at the island doing their usual routine in the morning. Martha was getting her purse ready to go to her acting studio and Alexis was still in her pajamas eating a bowl of cereal. It was a Friday her college schedule gave her that day off. Martha greeted the two, "Good morning darlings."<p>

Kate smiled happily and gave her a hug. Castle smiled; "Good morning." He went to his usual process of making two cups of coffee one for Kate and one for him.

Alexis swallowed her cereal and greeted Kate, "Good morning Mom." She's been calling Beckett "Mom" for a while now; Kate thought it was cute and loving, and she didn't mind at all. Kate was actually happy to be called that. Alexis got used to calling Kate "Mom" because in reality Kate has actually been a mother figure (other than Gram) since her dad started to work with her.

Kate smiled at Alexis and hugged her. Castle handed Kate a coffee and gave Alexis a kiss. Kate turned to Castle, "Come on Rick we have to get going."

Castle took Kate's hand and made their way to the door. Before leaving he turned to Martha and Alexis, "I'll see all of you for dinner!" Kate smiled at them as she was leaving with Castle.

Alexis called out before they closed the door, "Bye guys!" Martha waved and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>12th Precinct<strong>

Kate was going over some paper work at her desk before pursuing Max Muszar and his gunmen. Castle obviously wasn't with her; she dropped him off a little way from the street. She'll call him when the team is on their way. Esposito and Ryan came in wearing their police Kevlar vests ready to roll out to catch the bad guy. Ryan was carrying Kate's vest and placed it next to her desk.

Esposito whispered to Kate while she was finishing up some paper work, "Is Castle in position?" Kate nodded and closed the file she was working on. She stood up and approached the white board that had a layout of the building placed on it.

Kate looked over the map of the abandoned warehouse the bad guys use and thought out loud, "got our way in?"

Ryan approached the board and pointed a finger at the back exit, "we'll approach from the far side and enter through the alley way. Captain Gates approved using a small team to investigate the building and see if Muszar is there before sending in back up. She doesn't want to risk him going into hiding if a raid fails." He looked over his shoulder to check if Gates was near him; once he was sure the coast was clear he began again, "Muszar has four gunmen with him that makes five. Us three and Castle make four."

Esposito stood next to Kate and chimed in, "Bro, Castle has gotten better at shooting so we should be fine. We have the element of surprise. We should be good bro."

Kate tied her hair back and nodded, "this guy is on the top of New York's most wanted list right now. Did Gate's get the SWAT team just in case?"

Esposito nodded, "Yeah, she says for us to call to get the SWAT team rolling."

Gates walked out of her office, "Detective Beck… I mean Detective Castle. Your team better get going don't give Muszar any time to run. He might know we're coming." She sees Kate nod and grab her weapon. "One more thing Detective Castle SWAT trucks will be near the area for back up. Just call and the SWAT teams will be at the building to back you up."

Kate nodded, "We will." She turned to Esposito and Ryan, "Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>Able Lane<strong>

Castle was sitting on a bench observing the building, and noting anything suspicious. Using his very…very good detective skills. When Kate's car finally pulled up to the curb Castle stood up and greeted Esposito and Ryan as they got out of the car. Kate got out and smiled at Castle briefly. Castle was not wearing a Kevlar vest but that didn't stop him for coming along. They drew their weapons and made their way to the building. Since this area of the city is full of unoccupied warehouses there are barely any people around to get caught in the crossfire if the situation turned south.

They made their way to the ally and to the back door of the factory. Kate was in the front and said, "Castle, remember to stick by me."

Castle laughed lightly, "its not my first time Kate. Think I'm going to leave you alone in there?" Kate just smiled.

Esposito looked at Kate, "ready?" Everyone nodded. He kicked the door in. Kate went in first followed by Ryan then Esposito then Castle who obviously took the rear.

Kate slowly moved through the dark hallway with her weapon up, keeping on the alert for the gunmen. Everyone was silent. Leave it to Castle to change that. He whispered, "this looks like Doctor Seuss' worst nightmare."

Kate shook her head. Ryan silently replied, "I love Doctor Seuss."

Esposito moved to the right side of the hallway and shook his head, "seriously Bro? we're in a high stress environment and you're thinking about Doctor Seuss really?"

Kate halted the group as they came to an opening dimmed with little light; the only light was from the sun that was glaring through the warehouse windows at the top. The large warehouse floor was open with untouched dusty crates scattered all over the floor and a maze of catwalks and stairs to go over it. Kate looked over at Esposito, "looks like this place has been abandoned."

Esposito nodded. Castle chimed in from the back and whispered, "Yeah. I'm getting a bad feeling." Ryan nodded in agreement.

Kate moved forward, "we have to keep going and bring down this guy." Ryan followed right behind her.

Ryan looked down and took out his phone with his left hand. He was checking for a signal incase they needed to call SWAT. "No signal in here, we…" There was a loud bang and Ryan jolted to his right and fell to the ground. He'd been shot in the shoulder.

All of a sudden the whole warehouse floor erupted in automatic weapon fire. While bullets were flying in every direction Kate rushed and dragged Ryan behind a thick crate and used it for cover. Esposito and Castle rushed next to her and returned fire against the gunmen. There were a lot more than five guys. More like twenty. Esposito popped out of cover and fired at the targets located on the warehouse floor. He ducked as rounds pinged off the crate. There were shooters on the catwalk with a severe height advantage turning the crates to splinters. Kate checked Ryan briefly; he nodded that he was all right, and got up and fired his weapon. He ducked behind cover and checked his phone again. Nothing. No signal still.

Ryan yelled over the gunfire, "No signal! We need to get out of here!"

Kate yelled back, "Lets go!"

Esposito turned and saw two gunmen in the hallway they came through. He rolled behind this other crate and brought up his weapon. Castle saw them at the same time and realized that they were aiming at Kate. He rushed over and called her name, "Kate!" he stood between her and the shooter. Esposito fired his pistol killing both the gunmen, but not before one of them got off an inaccurate shot at Castle. The bullet hit his right leg from behind, and he collapsed from the shot. Kate panicked and went down to help him. Castle had the look of pain but was still holding together, and he said groggily, "I'm okay… that sucked."

Ryan got up and fired again dropping two gunmen on the catwalk. He reloaded his weapon and called out to Kate, "These guys out number and out gun us! We need to get out now!"

Kate agreed, "Espo! Get to the hallway and cover us!" Esposito silently confirmed and ran for it.

Ryan was returning fire with a weapon that seemed like a peashooter to the assault weapons the gunmen were firing. _If I wanted to be in a firefight I'd join the military_. He thought of Jenny and his daughter. _I'm not dying here._

Esposito got to the entrance of the hallway to find out it got sealed up tight with an iron door possibly right after he took down those gunmen. He was stuck in the open and their way out was closed. He turned around and jumped to his stomach avoiding enemy fire. He cursed as they pinned him. _Ah. Good times…_

Kate was firing back with what little she had. Both she and Ryan were running low on ammunition, and they needed back up and fast. Castle saw Esposito on the ground crawling toward them. Castle forced himself up and limped to pick up Esposito. He picked him up onto his feet and they both made their way to cover. Castle got shot in the shoulder before he fell to cover. He groaned as he tried to get up again.

Kate rushed over to them and dragged Esposito behind cover then went to help her husband. Castle leaned up against the crate and took off his jacket. Kate put pressure to his shoulder wound with a scared look. Castle knew that she was scared. She was scared that he might die, scared that her friends might die, and scared that she might not continue her "happily ever after" journey.

Kate placed a hand on his cheek trying to stay strong but clearly struggling, "you'll be okay babe!" she was supposed to be strong in these situations, but how can she when the man of her dreams has been shot twice.

Gunfire continued to pin them down. Kate shot back with Esposito and Ryan. They returned to cover. Esposito cursed then yelled, "we won't last long here!"

Ryan reloaded, "I don't have much left. I'm running low!"

Kate nodded, "I got one mag left."

Ryan shook his head as he checked his phone, "no signal. Damn it! I'm not going to die here! There is a daughter who needs Parenting!"

Kate shook her head, "we're not dying."

Castle slowly grabbed Ryan's phone from his hand; Ryan gave him a questionable look. Castle took out his remaining magazines and handed them down to Ryan and Kate.

Ryan asked with concern, "Castle what are you doing?"

"Getting you the SWAT team." He looked up to the catwalk that leads to an exposed balcony on the outside of the building.

Kate jumped in concerned and worried, "RICK! NO! You'll get yourself killed!" she shook her head, "No Rick. No!"

"Look at me." He coughed up blood as she looked at him, "I love you. I wont let the love of my life and the greatest friends I ever had die when I have the slightest chance to protect them." He looked down, breathing heavily, "I have to be strong when you're vulnerable…

Esposito sensed Kate's distress, "I can do it Castle!" He called out in between holding back the gunmen.

Castle shook his head, he was starting to cough up blood, "They need you to shoot. I was never good at it anyway..."

Kate crawled over to Castle with tears in her eyes, "Rick, Alexis can't lose her father, and I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING WE BEEN THROUGH!"

Castles leaned forward, bleeding, "Alexis doesn't need me anymore…" He touched her cheek, "I love you. And I'm sorry for those two months I've been gone…" Kate closed her eyes and tears fell. Castle kissed her briefly then quickly limped to the catwalk while taking fire before Kate can stop him.

Kate, Ryan, and Esposito did their best to provide him cover. Castle was halfway up the steps when he was shot again in the same leg. Kate saw and tears continued to fall. She reloaded and fired some more. _Please God I cant lose Rick too. Don't let him go!_

Castle fired his remaining shots before he reached the top. He turned right and limped outside to the balcony. He fell to his side tired and bleeding as gunfire echoed around him. He took out Ryan's phone and checked the signal. Then dialed the precinct.

At the Precinct, Gates stood by the phone waiting for news from Detective Katherine Beckett-Castle. Suddenly the phone rang. Gates answered it quickly, "Captain Gates." short and crisp.

She couldn't make out what was being said. It was muffled. Then she heard a familiar voice. It was Castle, "We need back up… officers under fire…in trouble" Castle lay there on the exposed balcony groaning in pain and bleeding.

Gates yelled in the phone angrily, "MR. CASTLE! HOW MANY TIMES…" she paused as she heard gunfire in the background. She heard Castle scream in pain as he was shot again in the leg.

Castle urged and groaned, "Detectives need help… need help…please"

She realized what was going on, "Castle hang on, the SWAT team is coming! Hang on."

Castle put the phone down and tried to get up as Gates' plea to stay on the phone faded away from Castle. He sat up on to his good leg trying to get up on his feet. An unmasked Russian man walked to the balcony and drew his pistol at Castle with the intent to make the infamous Cop helper suffer. A gunshot echoed behind Castle and a bullet hit the back of his right shoulder; he surged forward coughing more blood. Then another bullet hit the lower left back as his vision began to blur. The third and last bullet hit just below the first one in the shoulder. He fell down onto both of his knees then fell onto his back. He started to fade away as gunfire continued to erupt inside the factory. His last thoughts was that of her…

The man spat on the ground and walked away…

* * *

><p><strong>I know Castle isn't much of a fighter. Hence I never said he hit anything. Castle has been through a lot over the years, he's been poisoned, frozen, held hostage, and kidnapped. But no one ever said he couldn't be in a gunfight. This is just the beginning.<strong>

**UPDATED GRAMMER AND PUNCTUATION ISSUES 20150125**


	2. Chapter 2: Take Two

**Chapter 2: Take Two**

I DO NOT OWN CASTLE. Who ever owns it owns it.

**Six Months Earlier**

**November 2014**

Castle went through one of the weirdest cases he has ever encountered. Weird to the point he lived through an alternate universe and experienced life without Kate Beckett as his partner and love of his life. In a typical Richard Castle manner he lost his mind for five seconds when he woke up from his alternate reality though time didn't change in the actual reality it just through him off. This journey in the alternate universe made him see life without Kate by his side, and to be honest, it was very miserable. This just added another weight to his shoulders. He already felt extremely guilty for going missing for two months and causing tremendous pain for Kate, and destroying their much-anticipated wedding day. He hadn't had much sleep recently because all he wanted to do was to take the next step forward for their relationship. For a while he just couldn't figure it out. But he feels he and her waited long enough, so he would figure it out nonetheless because he can't give up on the happy ending. So he sought to make everything right between the love of his life and him. So he dropped a bombshell on Kate the day they completed that weird case.

That same day at the precinct Castle gripped Kate's hand and said in his most serious tone, "Kate. Will you marry me?"

Kate smiled widely and full of love, "Castle, I already said yes."

He smiled back at her lovingly, "I have a plan…you're going to love it." She smiled happily at him.

* * *

><p>A few days after the weird alternate reality adventure; Castle started implementing his grand plan to fix his reality. He was back at the Hamptons preparing everything for a wedding with Kate Beckett. A wedding code-named: "Take Two". The last couple of days he has been busting his rear to get the plan rolling, so they could have the picture perfect grand wedding they both yearned for. Since Kate deserves nothing but the best. He couldn't do this plan alone; Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Alexis, and Martha voluntarily worked extremely hard to make everything perfect for "wedding take two". Everyone put in a whole lot of time to make sure everything would be <span>perfect<span>.

Esposito and Ryan helped Castle organize many of the logistics of the wedding. They got the vendors, photographers, arranged transportation for guests, and many other details the detectives could organize. Lanie on the other hand, was working her magic on getting down the essential guests for the last minute wedding. She was very convincing over the phone…sometimes even scary. Consider the guest list good-to-go. She also helped Alexis and Martha get a magnificent cake, a tall and wide white cake with accurate wedding toppers. The groom topper was in a tux and the bride was in a dress with a gun. But specifically Alexis and Martha organized the appearance of the wedding at the Hamptons, decorating the house and the aisle with flowers, white lace, and everything nice. This was all happening within a week.

Kate on the other hand needed a new wedding dress because the one she wore on "take one" got ruined from water and dirt. So she called an expert to help her. But unfortunately no one could repair or redo the dress in that amount of time, even the person she called for help couldn't fix it. But Matilda King had a better idea; she figured that it would be easier to fit Kate with a new dress than repairing her old one. Plus Matilda King is the best in the business, so there is no doubt she could get Kate a dress before the wedding.

When Castle got the news of the new dress; he and Kate were fully prepared to pay for the whole thing; it was for their special day anyway so they didn't mind. They just needed it ASAP. Kate went with Lanie and Martha to meet up with Matilda King personally at Modern Fashion to try on wedding dresses. Matilda King aided them personally of course. After a long search and debate with Martha and Lanie, Kate finally found the one she was looking for, a stunning strapless wedding gown that was form fitting from her chest down to her thighs, and the dress opened up and flared below the waist. There was shiny white material fabric that was ruffled and draped over the lower body making the bottom of the dress quite stunning in beauty. Lanie and Martha were speechless for the first time, and clearly Matilda King does more than just make designer clothing. Her Modern Fashion also excels in wedding gowns. Kate smiled greatly and was clearly excited after choosing this dress and was ready to pay, but Matilda King refused it. She gave the dress to Kate for free; her reason being that Kate helped her clean up Modern Fashion and her business life, and that she can never repay. Matilda is also confirmed that she was going to the wedding with a reserved seat in the front.

Now Castle had to figure out another problem. Alexis, his "take one" best "man" got asked by Kate to be her bride's maid, and obviously she said yes. So Castle had to choose a new Best Man, but he didn't mind that. He already knew the best two candidates, but the problem was choosing. The choices were Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan his friends that had his back ever since he got to the Precinct. He told them of his conundrum and they both started debating and giving reasons why one of them was the better candidate. After a three hour-long discussion, Castle finally chose Ryan to be his best man because he was always a big family man just like Castle. It took Esposito time to understand but at least he was a groomsmen. Plus at least Esposito would have a plus one in this wedding, since he and Lanie were getting pretty tight. No more singles table.

* * *

><p><strong>D-DAY<strong>

The sun was beginning to set on the Hamptons on this special day. The day that Richard Castle and Kate Beckett will finally tie the knot. Castle wearing a black tuxedo and bow tie; stood on his side of his massive Hampton home watching the serenity of the ocean from his window. He hasn't seen Kate for twenty-four hours per marriage tradition that states: a groom cannot see his bride before the wedding. They both stayed in the house, but on the just opposite sides and never crossing paths. He was excited beyond measure and his heart was practically about to blow out of his chest…like Alien. He was more than ready; he has never been more ready in his entire life. Kate once told him that, "the third times the charm". Castle smiled to himself, _this just keeps getting better and better. Girl of my dreams is so very close… _

Esposito and Ryan; both wearing black tuxedos walked in together and approached Castle, and flanked him on both sides. Ryan spoke up, "people are starting to gather Castle." He nudged his arm, "it's almost time."

Esposito smiled, "you ready bro?" He looked out to the ocean, "ready to tie the knot?"

Castle nodded, "I'm definitely ready." He looked at both of them, "never been so ready."

Esposito nudged him and said jokingly, "at least you made it to this wedding. Huh." Ryan and Castle just looked over at him and both glared at him. Esposito smiled, "too soon?" Ryan nodded. Honestly Ryan and Esposito haven't left Castle's side during the entire week. They organized things via the phone and computers when they could. They were Castle's bodyguards, and they were going to make sure he was going to make this wedding.

There was a knock on the door behind the trio. They both turned around and saw Martha walk in wearing an elegant sleeveless light pink dress, a little neutral to her taste, but Martha figured the attention should be placed on Kate and her son. Castle smiled as she approached, "Mother? What are you doing up here?"

Martha came up to Castle and hugged and kissed him, "I came to see my son." She fixed his collar, "you're so handsome. You're a lucky man and she's a lucky woman." Everyone smiled. She looked into his eyes, "I'm so proud of you." There was another knock causing the group to look over at the door.

It was Alexis. She was wearing a long light pink bridesmaid dress that fit perfectly and flared at the bottom. She smiled and said simply, "It's time."

* * *

><p>On Kate's side of the Hamptons she was all dressed and ready to go. Wearing her stunning white strapless wedding dress and the earrings Martha gave her; she was more than ready. She was nervous in a good way. It has been a long time and a long journey leading up to this day. Their magical perfect day finally here. Something she could only dream of in the past is finally coming true. They made it through the ups and downs, and now they are finally getting married. She loved Castle deeply; he has been there for her since the start and remained grounded by her side. He always lifted her up when she fell and carried her on his shoulders when she couldn't stand. She couldn't imagine life without him. She looked out the window to see the guests starting to pour in and getting seated. Kate was actually happier on "take two" than on "take one". Even though this wedding was pretty much jerry rigged with a weeklong effort.<p>

Lanie wearing her maid of honor elegant green dress; walked into the room smiling, "Kate you look so beautiful! Better than before! Stunning!" she ran up to Kate and hugged her tightly, "you ready girl?"

Kate smiled widely, "very".

"It's starting to fill up. Almost go time sister." Lanie could barely contain her excitement, "your dad is going to be so happy for you. It's going to be perfect."

"Yeah it is." Kate hugged Lanie again.

Martha and Alexis walked in smiling happily at Kate. Martha spoke up first, and excitedly rushed to Kate, "Katherine you look absolutely stunning. I know I said that at Modern Fashion, but I have to say it again. You look gorgeous!" Kate smiled and hugged Martha.

Kate let go of Martha and held her hands and said, "I know you all worked hard to get this wedding on track for the second time. I just want to thank you for all the hard work, and everything you did for…"

Martha cut her off, by shaking her head with a smile, "You're already part of the family my dear. As I said before; thank you for making my son so very happy." She squeezed Kate's hand, "if we have to do it again. We will. You are worth it to him and to us." She smiled widely at Kate, "but lets try to make this one be it." She winked. They let go of each other smiling.

Alexis smiled, "you look great." Kate reached out and hugged Alexis. Alexis smiled and returned the hug, "He's more than ready." Kate smiled.

Lanie then clapped her hands, "lets go chop chop girl." She smiled widely, "you're getting married!" She rushed out to grab Kate's dad.

* * *

><p>Castle stood to the right of the Officiant facing the magnificent view of the ocean, and waited anxiously for the love of his life. He would wait forever if he needed to, but in a way he did. Lanie was facing the crowd, and already in position to the left of the Officiant. Alexis was standing to the left of Lanie, and like her father; she waited with anticipation with a full smile. Ryan stood to the right of Castle and a step behind facing the crowd with the wedding rings. He also waited with excitement since his best friends were about to get married. Esposito as Castle's groomsmen; was standing far to his right and facing the crowd, with a wide smile. Castle couldn't contain his excitement he couldn't wait. He was looking out to the ocean but wasn't paying attention to it, for he was thinking about all the trials and tribulations he and Kate went through. Finally they are going to get married in a fairy tale setting; facing the majestic ocean in the sunset. Can't get any better than that. To Kate's wish… this will be a magical day.<p>

* * *

><p>Kate and her father appeared at the beginning of the aisle linking their arms together. They paused before taking their step off down the aisle. The guests all turned and saw the stunning and legendary Kate Beckett in her beautiful wedding dress, and in unison the crowd stood up. Her father began to slowly walk Kate down the Aisle.<p>

Castle turned around, and saw the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes upon. An angel if he ever saw one. She was walking down the aisle gracefully toward him. He couldn't help but smile the biggest smile he has ever had. It was surreal.

As Kate walked slowly down the aisle she could see Lanie and Alexis on the left; both smiling brightly at her, and Martha standing on the corner of the first row holding back tears of joy. She looked to the right and saw Ryan and Esposito smiling happily at her waiting with anticipation. The flowers, wedding laces, and all the decorations around the aisle looked perfect to her. Absolutely perfect. She then looked to Castle. The man of her dreams who is waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She thought of the time they first met, he was an annoying and a shameless individual, and at the time she was married to her work. But then over time they became partners in crime and closer friends. Through all that has happened she finally fell for him while he waited for her, for many years. She's glad he did. Her sweet memories they shared ended and she was smiling widely as she neared the end of the aisle with tears of joy in her eyes. She was finally getting married to the one and only Richard Castle. IN a magical manner of course…Disney perfect even.

She and her father reached the front, and her father let go of her arm then turned and sat down next to Martha. Lanie took her bouquet as Kate turned around. Everyone was silently watching the ceremony unfold with excitement and admiration of both the bride and the groom.

The Officiant began to speak, "Who presents this woman and this man to be married to each other?"

Both Jim Beckett and Martha Rodgers stand up and simultaneously said, "We do." Castle and Kate looked at each other lovingly gazing into each other's eyes as the Officiant proceeded.

The Officiant began again, "Family and friends, we gather here this evening to witness and celebrate the union of Katherine Houghton Beckett and Richard Alexander Castle in marriage. Though their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hope, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife." He continued to speak about love and marriage. Then he turned to Kate and nodded at her, " Katherine when you're ready."

Katherine smiled at Castle widely with tears of joy and reached for his hand, "The moment I met you, my life became extraordinary." She looked straight into Castle's eyes smiling, "You taught me to be my best self, to look forward to tomorrow's adventures." She paused briefly trying to maintain her composure, "When I was vulnerable, you were strong. I love you, Richard Castle, and I want to live my life in the warmth of your smile and the strength of your embrace. I promise to love you…I will be your friend and your partner in crime… and in life…Always." She dropped the word that meant so much to them. It wasn't just another word. It meant love to them.

The Officiant then nodded at Castle. Castle smiled then started to speak lovingly, "The moment we met…my life became extraordinary." Kate looked deeply into Castle's eyes. Castle paused briefly then continued softly, "You taught me more about myself than I knew there was to learn." He squeezed her hand, "You are the joy in my heart... You're the last person I want to see when I close my eyes… I love you Katherine Beckett, and the mystery of you is the one I want to spend the rest of my life exploring. I promise…to love you and to be your friend, and your partner in crime and in life. Till death do us part." He leaned toward her smiling, "And for the time of our lives…" Kate giggled and smiled with happiness and love.

The Officiant smiled and looked at Kate and nodded. Kate was given the ring then placed it on Castle's finger. The Officiant then spoke toward Kate, "Do you Katherine Houghton Beckett, take Richard Alexander Castle to be your partner in life, to support and respect him in his success as well his failures, to care for him in sickness and in health, to nurture him, to love him, and to grow with him throughout the seasons of your life."

Katherine smiled, "I do."

The Officiant looked over at Castle and nodded. Ryan stepped forward and gave Castle the ring. Castle smiled and placed the ring on Kate's finger. Kate smiled and looked down at her finger briefly as Castle gently held her hand. The Officiant smiled, "Do you Richard Alexander Castle, take Katherine Houghton Beckett to be your partner in life, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Castle smiled widely, "I do."

The Officiant stepped back and smiled, "By the power invested in me by the state of your New York I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Kate laughed lovingly as both of them reached for each other and kissed. Castle and Kate's magical wedding finally came true a magical wedding in the sunset facing the majestic ocean. It was perfect in every way. A magical and picture perfect wedding as Kate always dreamed it to be. They held the kiss for a while as the crowd clapped happily at the newlyweds. Kate Castle and Richard Castle finally released each other, and smiled lovingly before they made their way arm in arm down the aisle. As they walked down, they were lost in the eruption of cheers. At the end of the aisle she paused and took a long look at Castle. Castle looked at her and lipped "I love you" to her. She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

><p>The reception kicked off at the back of the Hamptons. The grassy backyard of Castle's epic…Castle… was temporarily turned into a dance floor, for the reception. There were plenty of dinner tables dotted around the large secure dance floor, and there were long tables toward the back door of the house for the food.<p>

Castle and Kate danced their first dance on the floor to "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle. The crowd looked upon them with love and admiration while they elegantly danced. After their dance the celebration went on overdrive, as everyone started to enjoy themselves with dancing, eating, and congratulating and taking pictures with the newlyweds. The party continued on with no end in sight, as Mr. and Mrs. Castle spent time with each other and their guests. Esposito and Lanie danced their hearts out lovingly together on the dance floor and got pretty tight. Ryan was with Jenny and his baby girl enjoying every second of life. Life is perfect for them. Alexis and Martha were talking with Jim Beckett; telling each other stories of Castle and Kate. Captain Gates was surprisingly having a tremendous amount of fun. She danced with her husband on the dance floor and had some fun with her sister. She did love to dance after all. The funniest thing was that Captain Gates actually congratulated Castle with a hug AND a smile. Totally out of character for her.

Kate wondered through the crowd happily greeting and conversing with the guests. She lingered a little longer with Matilda King. After talking with Ms. King she went to go find her husband who split off to do the same thing she was doing. He was nowhere to be seen. She weaved through the crowd looking for him. She was smiling in bliss, she took this as a personal challenge of hide and seek. She paused in the middle of the dance floor and spotted someone she thought she'd never see again. Simon Doyle. Her jaw dropped, _What the hell is he doing here? How the hell did he get here? There is no way Castle could've found him_... Doyle didn't say anything. He smiled a wide goofy smile and waved at her. The guy wasn't even wearing a tux. He was wearing a sweater vest. He nodded at her (she guessed that was his brief congratulations to her) and disappeared in the crowd. She shook her head and continued her hunt.

Castle stood down the slope of his backyard out of sight from the dance floor. He had his hands in his pockets, as he watched the sun slowly set beyond the horizon. A cool breeze rushed over him. He closed his eyes and relished the sensation and serenity of his surroundings. He smiled at the thought of Kate being his wife finally. He shook his head; he couldn't wait for the next chapter of their lives. He heard Kate's voice call him from behind. He turned around immediately with a smile as he saw Kate run down from the top of the hill to him.

Kate jumped up and hugged him. Castle holding on to her and swinging her in a circle. She laughed as he slowly put her down. Castle kissed her on the lips gently. Kate smiled, "I was looking for you."

Castle smiled, "I was thinking about you."

Kate kissed him, "Good things right?"

Castle smiled, "Only the best"

* * *

><p>Castle opened his eyes slowly. Breathing heavily as blood pumped from his wounds. He was lying on a cold floor in a pool blood looking up at the sky trying to stay awake. He heard gunfire echoing around him as he lay there helplessly bleeding on the ground. He remembered why he was there in the first place; he needed to save his friends. He needed to save Kate. He slowly turned his head to the right and saw Ryan's cell phone just out of arms reach. He slowly tried to grab for it, but he was unable to reach it. He started to try to crawl the few inches to get to the phone. The pain was excruciating. It was only a few inches, but to him it might as well have been ten yards. He got to the phone and tried his best to dial the precinct but his efforts were in vein. The blood on his fingers got on the touch screen and screwed up his efforts. He laid his head back down on the cold floor and looked up to the sky.<p>

Out of the corner of his vision; four helicopters rapidly approached. They were SWAT helicopters. They flew over the building and then disappeared beyond his sight. Back up was here. He just needed to hang on…

* * *

><p><strong>I loved the wedding scene from "Time Of Our Lives" but I just felt the need to make a big one for the sake of. "Cause I Can"<strong>

**Plus, I recall Kate saying something about their wedding was supposed to be perfect and ****magical. I did my best to not change much of what was said in the wedding. I just added a few things...Or a lot.**

**Plus I kinda wish Ryan was Castle's best man. Would of been kinda cool.**

**plus... CLIFFHANGER!**

**third Chapter coming soon, should resolve much stress.**

**UPDATED 20150202**


	3. Chapter 3 Stay With Me

Chapter 3: "Stay With Me"

I don't own Castle. Just saying...

**Warehouse **

Kate, Ryan, and Esposito were bunched up behind a splintering crate as automatic weapons fire snapped passed them. So far the trio were able to take down at least three or four gunmen in this firefight, but the gunmen still outnumbered and out gunned them. The trio was running extremely low on ammunition and they already split up Castle's spare magazines amongst themselves… The gunmen clearly had a lot of ammunition and they didn't seem to be letting off the trigger. Esposito tried to get off a shot but had to duck when the gunmen started to snap bullets inches past his head. Ryan was bleeding from the shoulder but he could still fight, "Javie they out gun us! When they stop to reload that's when we open up!"

Esposito leaned against the crate and looked over at Ryan, "these guys don't seem to need to reload!"

Kate shook her head, "we need to get to Castle! He might…" She couldn't imagine what happened to her husband and she didn't want to imagine. She can't imagine life without him, she needed him and he needed her. He came for her when she needed help, and by all means she'll come for him.

Esposito nudged her shoulder gently, "we'll get him. But first lets take down these ass holes."

Ryan shot his weapon blindly over the crate then brought his weapon back down, "hopefully Castle was able to get the back up!" Hostile fire continued to wiz and snap past the trio causing them to stay down behind the damaged crate. The crate itself probably won't last long either. The thing had more holes than Swiss cheese.

Kate looked at Ryan, "Castle called them. I know it."

Esposito shook his head, "we ain't dying here. We made through worse."

Kate nodded, "damn right. Lets do this." Ryan nodded.

They all took a deep breath then simultaneously got up and exposed themselves to be able to take down the gunmen. Time practically froze as both sides started to line their shots. Kate was about to pull the trigger when she heard a loud explosion come from behind her. The force of it knocked them down onto the ground and temporarily knocking the wind out of them. Kate slowly got up to her knees and put her hand up to her face and cringed. Her head was aching and felt like someone hit her in the head with a hammer. There was more automatic weapons fire echoing around her bringing her back to reality. She grabbed her weapon and leaned against the crate. Esposito and Ryan were both gathering their composure under the midst of chaos. Kate turned her head to the door they came through, and saw something so beautiful that she almost could say it is better than her wedding day.

SWAT teams breached the heavy door with a heavy explosive charge and a team of eight SWAT specialists poured through the opening and caught the gunmen by surprise. They were able to eliminate a number of gunmen before the bad guys could mount an effective retaliation. The gunmen started to fall back deeper into the warehouse as they figured out that the SWAT teams now out match them.

Kate and Ryan screamed for joy as the SWAT team pushed deeper into the warehouse, chasing and firing at the retreating gunmen. Kate smiled but then heard another equally loud explosion but it was heard on the other side of the large warehouse. She peaked over her cover and saw another door blown open on the far side, and witnessed more SWAT teams pour into the warehouse cutting off the gunmen's escape. Kate, Ryan, and Esposito stood up straight now that the initiative is now on their side. More SWAT specialists ran through the door on their side pushing deeper into the warehouse. Another team came through but pealed off toward the trio to speak to them. One SWAT specialist spoke up, "Is one of you Richard Castle?" Kate and Ryan shared a worried glance. The specialist spoke up again, "we were told to find a private investigator named Richard Castle."

Kate couldn't say anything. It hurt too much to think about what happened, instead of answering him she rushed off toward the balcony where Castle was. Ryan instead answered, "he went to the balcony over there. Follow her." He pointed toward Kate. The SWAT specialist nodded and ran with the team to follow.

Esposito looked over at Ryan, "we gotta see if Castle is alright too bro."

"I know… I just don't want to see a negative outcome…" Ryan looked down at the ground. His shoulder wound seeming not to hurt him as much as his internal pain. Esposito got his point, but decided to find Castle with Kate anyway. But before he could he heard their names called.

Captain Gates walked in with a concerned expression on her face, "it's such a relief to see you boys still here."

Ryan nodded, "it's a relief back up came."

"Where's detective Kate Castle?" Gates asked concerned.

Ryan dropped his head. Esposito answered for him, "finding her husband."

Gates frowned concerned, "I'm glad she's okay…I'm actually here for…"

Ryan cut her off, "Sir, I know the rules and that Castle shouldn't have been here. But he saved our lives…he might've given his life for us. He went up there by himself." He pointed toward the balcony.

Gates squeezed his healthy shoulder, "that's why I'm here. I'm here to get him..." she smiled a small smile at him, "go see the medic."

Ryan shook his head no, "I got to get Castle first."

Gates spoke honestly, "Esposito and I will take care of him. Go see the medic." Ryan nodded.

* * *

><p>Kate rushed onto the balcony and saw the scariest thing she ever could see, her husband laying on his back in a pool of blood. He had in his right hand Ryan's cell phone bloodied with the Precinct dialed. She approached Castle slowly not believing what she's seeing. Hoping that this was just a bad dream. It brought her a little bit of peace to know that his last action was to save them all. To save her. She got closer to him and then went down on her knees next to him. She didn't know what to do but cry. She put her hands to her face and cried she couldn't believe this. The SWAT specialist that followed her up stood quietly, trying to give Kate her space. Then all of a sudden there was a gasp of air from Castle.<p>

Kate looked up from her hands and saw Castle trying to grasp life. She gasped and leaned forward over Castle, and put her hands on his face, "Rick, babe, stay with me. Stay with me Rick." Her hands started to roam his dying body. His face had a look of pain but his eyes showed relief to see her. She was crying uncontrollably, "I love you Rick. Stay with me please!"

Castle used all his strength to speak, "I love you…Kate…I had to…I…had to try…" he faded away slowly.

Kate grabbed him and shook him, "Babe! Rick! CASTLE!" she shook him again, "STAY WITH ME!"

Captain Gates and Esposito came up and saw what happened. Esposito was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Gates grabbed the SWAT specialist by his vest and yelled, "you better get an EMT up here because that man is one of ours!" The SWAT specialist nodded nervously and desperately got on the radio to call an EMT.

Gates approached Kate who was sobbing over Castle. Gates kneeled down next to her and patted her back, "Kate… EMT's are coming. They're going to take care of him."

Kate could barely speak while sobbing, "he risked himself for us sir… he risked everything."

Gates nodded, "I know, if it wasn't for him. We might've gotten here too late… to be fair. I fought for him when the Mayor and the commissioner were reviewing his past." She shook her head, "I'm still fighting for him."

Kate tried wiping her tears, "sir?"

Gates smiled gently, "Don't tell Castle I said this but, he was a valuable asset to the Precinct. And he's an outstanding individual. With a high degree of difficulty…I've been trying to get him back for months…"

Kate smiled while crying, "I don't know what to do without him…" she looked at Gates, "did they get Muszar?" Gates looked at the Specialist. The Specialist nodded and Gates nodded at Kate confirming the kill. Kate shook her head.

The EMT's arrived with a stretcher and started to work on Castle. They had to push Kate and Gates away from him to make room for their work. Esposito and Gates held up Kate as she cried. Ryan came up with his arm patched up and in a sling and saw the EMT's working on Castle, and he joined the group watching. No dry eyes as they watched the EMT's getting Castle onto the stretcher. Even Gate's had a tear…

Esposito looked at Gates, "they better let Castle come back."

Gates looked over at him and responded coldly, "I'll make sure they do…"

Ryan chimed in, trying to maintain his composure, "can we go see him at the hospital?"

Gates nodded, "I'll take care of the paper work. Then I'll join you."

Esposito clenched Kate's shoulder, "I'll drive."

Kate shook her head, "I'll call Martha and Alexis…" she tried to maintain her composure. She took out her cell phone and dialed her stepdaughter, her hand was shaking uncontrollably as she dialed the phone.

Gates took out her own phone to call up the chain to report what happened here. She planned to battle for Castle in this case.

Kate stood tried maintain her composure over the phone but it was obvious she couldn't. This hurt way to bad for her to be a rock. Alexis picked up the phone and she answered happily at Kate, "Hey." Obviously oblivious to what has happened…

Kate took a deep breath, "Alexis…something has happened."

* * *

><p><strong>HOSPITAL 3:00 pm<strong>

Castle was admitted to the emergency room with a bunch of doctors and nurses. All of them were needed to operate on him to get the bullets out of his body and to stop the bleeding. He was extremely weak to begin with when the ambulance brought him to the hospital he was slipping away rapidly. His condition was worsening by the minute and needed surgery ASAP. The attending nurse had to stop a distraught Kate from following the stretcher into the ER with Kate's disapproval. Kate, Ryan, and Esposito were sent to a waiting room instead to wait for news.

Kate sat down and put her hands to her face and continued to cry. Ryan sat to her right and Esposito sat to her left, both were concerned for Castle. Ryan rubbed Kate's back gently, "Kate…we don't belong in there. All we can do is hope."

Kate nodded still trying to maintain her composure. She couldn't keep it together like she usually could. She couldn't fathom it, this was worse when he got poisoned and this was a lot worse than when Castle went missing for two months. When he was missing there was a possibility of him returning, but now he is barely hanging on and in the hands of a few doctors. He saved her life again probably for the millionth time. She couldn't imagine life without him being there, they were going to start something great. He can't clock out now. _I can't lose you too Rick. I can't…_

Kate slouched, "First my mother… and... What is with life and putting me through all this…"

Esposito interrupted her, "don't count him out yet. You know he's crazy strong… What would Castle do in this situation?"

She smiled through her tears, "not give up and find a way to make things better."

Ryan nudged Kate, "you know, Castle never gave up on you when you got shot all those years ago. He was on a mission to help you. Until Gates through him out."

Kate laughed gently, "yeah. I remember him telling me that. He's pretty amazing when he needs to be huh?" Esposito and Ryan both smiled at her. Kate continued, "I won't give up on him either…" At that moment Martha, Alexis, and Lanie walked through the door into the waiting room. Kate stood up and rushed to them. She hugged Alexis tightly. Alexis was crying and was very apparent. Esposito rushed over to Lanie who was rushing toward him and they hugged. Ryan stood up and gave a gentle smile. His arm still hurt but he wasn't going to complain.

Lanie kissed Esposito gently on the lips. She too was extremely worried about Castle but was relieved to see Esposito in good shape. She hugged him tightly and Esposito kissed the top of her head gently. Esposito spoke softly, "he saved us. He really did. Took a lot of bravery… I don't know if…"

Lanie let go for a bit and looked at his eyes. She could tell he was crying but he was trying to hide it. She kissed him gently again then spoke softly, "Javie… I know he will be fine. I know it. Kate is waiting for him. No way he'd leave her here." Esposito smiled and kissed her forehead. Truthfully, not even Lanie was sure if Castle was going to pull through.

Kate released Alexis. She tried to maintain her composure in front of her stepdaughter but it was clear she couldn't, "Alexis. Honey. I'm… I'm sorry…"

Martha put her arm around Kate and said gently, "Kate, it wasn't your fault. He'd be the first to tell you that." Kate smiled at her and hugged Martha. Martha was also crying but was way better in keeping her composure than everyone else.

Alexis joined and hugged the group, she was able to control her tears temporarily, "Mom. I know it wasn't your fault. Dad enjoyed going through the unknown with you. And he'd do it again with and for you. I just want him to make it…" She began to cry again.

Kate smiled in the group hug and held on tightly to the most important people in her life right now. _Alexis is definitely a Castle. Most definitely. _Then all of a sudden Kate felt arms over her shoulders. Ryan joined in the hug. Followed by Esposito and Lanie. They all hoped for Castle.

Captain Gates slowly entered the waiting room and saw everyone in a group hug with their heads down. She leaned against the doorframe and watched silently giving a small smile. She too hoped for Castle. Surprisingly the precinct had way better efficiency when he was around, he gave many people in the Precinct a good laugh and made their day-to-day basis a little entertaining. Plus Captain Gates did enjoy toying with Castle and making him freak out. She sure hoped that the news will be soon and be good.

* * *

><p><strong>1:00 AM<strong>

It has been ten hours since Castle has been admitted into surgery and still there has been no word. Everyone who was waiting for Castle remained in the hospital or in the waiting room. Esposito and Lanie checked out to go grab dinner from the cafeteria, Martha left the waiting room to go for a walk to calm herself down, Ryan had to greet Jenny and his baby girl at the lobby, and Gates had to make phone calls to multiple important people about the outcome of the raid. The only ones who didn't leave the waiting room were Alexis and Kate.

Kate fully intended to be there to hear the news of the surgery. Alexis too wanted to be there but she wasn't awake. She was resting her head on Kate's shoulder as she slept waiting for the news. Her tears can be seen dried up on her face from a very trying day for her. Kate on the other hand refused to sleep; her reason being that she wanted to be awake when the news came. She shook her head trying to keep the positive. Her attention was drawn away when Martha entered the room. Martha sat down next to Kate and hugged her silently. She smiled at her gently trying to keep the positives in the room. Kate returned the smile and slowly put her head on her shoulders, not disturbing Alexis.

Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, and Jenny who was carrying Sarah Grace entered the room after their walks. Gates was still on the phone arguing with someone; no one knew what it was about though. Lanie and Esposito sat across from the Castle's and waited silently with them. Ryan sat next to Martha, and Jenny sat down next to Ryan. Jenny leaned forward (still holding Sarah Grace), "Kate. I'm sure it'll be soon. Rick will make it. I know it." Kate couldn't say anything. All she could do was smile. It has been ten long hours for everyone and especially for Kate.

The clock ticked slowly as 1:00 AM rolled into 1:30 AM. Lanie and Jenny fell asleep on their respective partners shoulders. Martha too fell asleep but leaned her head against the wall. Kate, Ryan, and Esposito remained vigil waiting and praying for good news.

* * *

><p>Then at 2:00 AM a clearly tired and sore doctor entered the room and grabbed everyone's attention. Everyone who was asleep was now awake and waited anxiously for news. Kate especially. She was literally about to shoot the doctor if he didn't start talking. The doctor nodded tiredly, but then smiled at the group gently and spoke softly, "After a long surgery. His operation is a success. Mr. Richard Castle is out of surgery and is being transported to another room so he can rest. Overall he is going to make a full recovery." Everyone was speechless. It was still a shock. The doctor realized this and continued softly, "All the bullets he had received are out of his body so he'll again make a full recovery."<p>

The shock wore off and everyone sighed a deep sigh of relief and celebrated amongst each other. The doctor smiled, happy that he saved a life and brought joy to people. Kate broke down with tears of happiness as everyone cheered for the good news. Alexis hugged Kate tightly as both cried their tears of joy. Martha stood up and walked over to the doctor and clenched his arm and smiled, "thank you. Thank you for bringing back my son." The doctor smiled and acknowledged her thanks. He was too tired to say anything else.

Kate stood up and hugged Alexis tightly not saying a word. Lanie and Esposito joined in the hug. Followed by Ryan, and Jenny who was still holding Sarah Grace, stayed on the outside and rubbed Kate's back while the wave of emotion ran its course through the group. Esposito spoke softly to Kate, "I told you. I told you he'd make it."

Ryan hugged tighter, "that magnificent son of a…He made it! He made it!"

Gates walked in after getting off a long phone call and saw everyone hugging. She heard sniffles and heard mumbling. She couldn't tell if this was good or bad. So she treaded carefully and asked, "any news?" The group opened up and not a single dry eye was seen. Esposito was surprisingly balling just as much as Kate. Lanie was smiling for two reasons that and Castle.

Kate walked forward to Captain Gates and smiled through her tears of joy, "the doctor said he'll make a full recovery." Before Gates could answer, Kate turned around and spoke to the doctor, "can I see him?"

The doctor smiled, "just follow me."

Kate turned back to Gates. Gates walked up and hugged her tightly, "I'm so happy for you and him. I'm so glad!" She let go of Kate and held her arms. She began again, "I just got off the phone with the commissioner and the Mayor… after Castle's heroic effort, they unanimously agreed to let Castle return to the 12th."

Kate smiled happily and jumped with joy. Everyone in the room smiled as well, thrilled to hear the news of Castle being able to return. Ryan chimed in, "Sir. What was with the argument earlier then?"

Gates shook her head, "I was trying to clear Castle's history." Everyone smiled at her, surprised that she was doing that much for Castle. Most aren't even sure if that's possible. Gates nodded, "needless to say. Don't get in my way." Everyone laughed. The whole atmosphere was in "feel good" mode.

The doctor smiled happily at the new energized group and said, "Mrs. Castle. He's waiting."

* * *

><p>Just outside Castle's room everyone gathered just in front waiting to go in. It was surreal for Kate, she froze just before entering, not being able to comprehend this whole thing. It so close to being over she had to take a moment. Martha stepped forward and put her arm around her shoulder, "Kate. He's real. He's alive. And he's waiting for you." Kate turned to Martha and smiled.<p>

Kate slowly walked into the room still feeling surreal. She couldn't believe how close she was to losing him again. She saw Castle turn his head to see her. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He just smiled a gentle and happy smile to her. She couldn't hold it back anymore, she smiled the widest smile she could muster, and rushed to the side of the bed to touch Castle.

At first she didn't do or say anything and her smile faded. Castle didn't say anything either. She slowly touched his face to make sure that this wasn't a dream then her hand made it's way to his lips. Castle smiled and kissed her small fingers. Kate smiled once more and crushed her lips to his in a passionate lip lock. After some time they had to separate for the need of air, Kate still flushed with a huge smile. Castle spoke up softly, "I love you Kate."

Kate kissed him again, "And I love you. So so much." Her left hand rested on his left hand and her right continued to caress his face gently, "I never stopped believing. You didn't give up on me. I didn't give up on you."

Castle smiled tiredly, "thank you…"

Kate clenched his hand, "Baby, you saved my life. You saved our lives." She kissed him gently, "that was extremely brave. I was so scared…Babe, I want to spend the rest of life with you. I…"

Castle said apologetically, "I know. I'm sorry I caused you pain again… But I'd do it again for you and for.."

Kate smiled and said gently, "Babe, I'm not mad at you for doing this. I'd do it too. I was scared."

Castle just smiled, "You're worth every breath." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kate smiled widely and kissed him again, "I love you." She paused for a moment as they shared the moment but then she spoke up again gently, "There are people here to see you."

* * *

><p>Everyone greeted Castle happily. Martha and Alexis were first to greet him with tears of joy. Castle apologized for his actions like it was his fault for getting shot in the first place. Kate shook her head; technically he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. But if he wasn't there, she'd probably be dead. So in a way everything worked out. Alexis and Martha dismissed his apology and remained grounded by his side. Next Ryan and Jenny and greeted Castle.<p>

Jenny put Sarah Grace on his chest and said, "Go say hi to Uncle Castle Sarah. He saved daddy today." Castle smiled as Sarah Grace who was getting pretty big and was playing with his facial features.

Ryan patted Castle on his non-wounded shoulder, "thanks Castle. For getting us the back up." Jenny picked up Sarah Grace from his chest and rocked her.

Castle smiled, "you'd do the same if I couldn't." He laughed, "sorry about making you phone all bloody. I probably broke it too.."

Ryan shook his head and laughed, "Meh don't worry about it. I'm alive aren't I?" _Yeah. Typical Castle. Good to have him back. _Though it has been an intense day. It felt like he's been out for weeks.

Lanie and Esposito stepped forward and greeted Castle. Esposito was trying really hard not to show that he was crying. Castle noticed and said, "Esposito. Are you crying?"

Esposito coughed and shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about." Everyone laughed at his attempt to guard his masculinity.

Lanie shook her head, "oh he's crying all right." Castle smiled at her. Lanie sat on the bed and touched his arm and said gently, "thank you Rick, for saving Javie and our friends. I hope you get better soon." Castle nodded acknowledging her thanks.

Last but not least. Captain Gates. She walked in and leaned over the end of his bed glaring at him intensely. Everyone was looking at her. The detectives of the 12th thought she was happy that Castle was coming back, instead it looked like she was going to shoot him herself. For Castle, he was about to have a heart attack. He was freaking out and everyone could see it. Was she about to destroy him for interfering with another police case that could've cost the lives of her detective or…

Gates instead smiled and said happily, "good to see you Mr. Castle." Castle's heart practically stopped. Kate could've sworn she saw his heart monitor flat line. Everyone started laughing at what had transpired. Gates spoke again, "you surprise me Mr. Castle. You do most things some men I know won't do." Castle just smiled. Gates looked over at Kate and said, "you want to tell him?"

Kate shook her head, "I think he'd like it better if you told him." Castle had a questioning look.

Gates just smiled, "In light with your acts of heroism, the Police Commissioner and the mayor have lifter their ban on you from working with the 12th. Welcome back to the force Mr. Castle." Castle's jaw dropped and once in his life, he was speechless. Gates continued, "Also the mayor would like to offer you an award for your act of heroism. When you're healthy we can work it out."

Castle was so happy that he was back with the 12th. Kate leaned closer to Castle to kiss him but instead Castle grabbed her causing Kate to fall on Castle. He hugged her tightly. Did that hurt his wounds? Yes it did, but he didn't care. Kate giggled in public. Everyone laughed happily. Everything was perfect in the world to them.

* * *

><p><strong>WABLAM! Apologize for some grammar errors and such. And making things pretty corny. But I mean it's Castle! What are you going to do?<strong>

**ENjoy **


	4. Chapter 4 I owe it all to you

Chapter 4: I owe it all to you

**I DONT OWN CASTLE... Though that last episode hit me hard. GG**

**HOSPITAL**

The sun rose above the New York City skyline on another cool morning, as people went about their same daily routine in another day in the Big Apple. For Castle this wasn't his typical routine since he's in the hospital still. He sat up on the hospital bed looking out the window and thought to himself as he waited for the final check up with the doctor. He has been in the hospital for the past two and a half months slowly recuperating from his wounds. He has been going through the healing process of seeing physical therapists, psychiatrists, and of course seeing his wife and family. He even spend a good few holidays in the hospital but it was bearable with his family always present. In fact Castle's little "vacation" in this hospital will soon come to a close because he's being discharged today in a few hours since the doctors and nurses have seen no signs of infection and blood loss. After months of recuperation, physical pain, and boredom he's finally going home. Best news he heard in the months he has been here.

It's Castle's new favorite day. Actually it's his current favorite day, third to his wedding with Kate and the birth of Alexis. Plus the day will keep getting better, Kate is actually getting time off to go to the hospital to pick him up and they'll spend the rest of the day together. It's going to be a great day. Castle thought of Kate and smiled widely of all the good times and adventures they had been through. He shook his head with a smile, _it's been one hell of a…_ His smile disappeared as he remembered all the pain he has caused for her. Let alone his family. He looked down ashamed at himself for all he has done to them. He shook his head, _I didn't see it before. But now I do. All the pain I have cause to the people I care for the most. Maybe Kate is ashamed of me…_ The smiling doctor and nurse coming into his room interrupted his thoughts. They approached him and asked if he was ready for a final check up before being discharged from the hospital. He just nodded gently in response.

* * *

><p>Kate walked into the hospital wearing a light brown overcoat with a soft belt tied around the middle, tight dark blue jeans, and her typical high heels. She got permission from Gates to take the day off to pick up her husband from the hospital. Besides the only thing they were doing today was paper work. There was no cases open or cases to solve so it was in her favor to get the rest of the day off. She walked over to the front desk smiling and checked in. They nodded and directed her to Castle's floor and room. She strolled over to the elevator feeling content and happy with life. She pushed the button to the floor her husband was on. It's going to be a good day; they're going to spend the whole day together. She smiled thinking of all the things they could be doing…naps could be something they could do. <em>I'm sure Castle wouldn't mind naps at all. <em>She smiled happily to herself. _I'll be gentle…_

The elevator ringed and the door opened to Castle's floor. She stepped out and headed straight to his room. His room door was open and she could see Castle sitting on the bed looking out to the widow. She paused and smiled seeing him all healthy; she was excited to finally take him out of the hospital. He was wearing the clothes she brought him the day before; a tight black shirt that was form fitting, a pair of blue jeans, and dress shoes. To be honest Kate brought the tight black shirt because she thought it made him look sexy in it. She thought he looked good in anything…or nothing. She smiled again and she took a step forward then stopped. She noticed Castle frowning and she even noticed he was crying a bit. Her smile faded and rushed toward him to see what was wrong.

* * *

><p>Castle put his hands to his face and shook his head. He was beating himself up over the tremendous pain he caused many people especially to Kate. He knew he shouldn't be thinking this but the truth is still there. He caused the pain to the love of his life and to his family. Tears fell from his face into his hands. Then he felt gentle arms slowly wrap around his body and lips gently pressing against his head. Her gentle tone broke through his thoughts. She gently whispered, "Don't cry. I'm right here. Shhhhh" He knew who it was. It was Kate. She hugged him tightly refusing to let him go. Castle looked up from his hands to the window still crying. It seems to be his turn anyway.<p>

Kate let go of him and turned his face toward hers and looked deeply into his eyes, "why are you crying?" she asked concerned.

Castle couldn't look at her. He dropped his head ashamed and said, "Because of me, you have gone through all this pain and heart ache. I caused you all this pain."

"Rick…" Kate tried to continue but Castle couldn't stop his venting. Everything that was bottled up was now coming out to the surface.

"Kate. I reopened your mothers case all those years ago without your permission, I went missing for two months on OUR wedding day, I lost you to that psychopath and almost lost you forever to him…" He couldn't stop cause he knew that he should've been better, "And on top of that I got shot and almost died on you…" He leaned on her and puts his head down to her chest and cries, "I should've been a better man for you… I hope you're not ashamed of me."

Kate kissed the top of his head and said gently, "shh it's alright babe. I'm never ashamed of you. You are the best man for me. You are the best." She kissed the top of his head and again and rested her chin on it, "I remember you saying once, 'if things have to difficult then we'll figure them out.'" She smiled, "we'll always bounce back up. We'll face them together like we always do. We'll always face them together. We're a team." Castle raised his head from her chest and looked deeply into her eyes and smiled gently, not being able to say anything. Kate took hold of his right hand and caressed his hand with her thumb, "Rick I love you. I'll always love you. And I'm not leaving your side." Castle smiled and nodded. Kate continued again, "I do not blame you for any of it. You helped me find my mothers killer. Actually. You were the one who DID find my mother's killer." She kissed him gently then continued, "You saved my life multiple times and it wasn't your fault for going missing. It wasn't your fault." Kate just raised her eyebrow and smiled slyly, "If we are apologizing for the past then… I'm sorry I waited for so long to be with you." They both smile happily at each other then kiss gently. They held the kiss until the need for air overwhelmed them.

Castle smiled at her, he wasn't crying anymore, "I love you Kate."

Kate smiled and kissed him gently, "And I love you." She brushed his hair gently, "Don't worry about that anymore ok? I'll always be with you." She and Castle smiled happily at each other. She fixed his collar then kissed his cheek happily, "Now. You ready to get out of here?"

Castle smiled happily, "Yes!" He got up from the bed and slowly walked over to a small table next to his hospital bed and picked up his belongings. He turned to Kate and smiled, "got the day off?"

Kate smiled happily and stood up from the bed, "Gates gave me the WHOLE day off."

Castle smiled happily and offered his arm to Kate. She linked her arm around his and they began their trip out of the hospital. As they got to the elevator Castle voiced his plan for the day, "I got a nice surprise for you. You'll love it. It'll be just me and you."

As the elevator door opened up for the couple, Kate tightened her grip on his arm and smiled happily, "I like your surprises." She stood up on to her toes and kissed the side of his head lovingly. Their day together begins here.

* * *

><p>Kate drove to their loft so Castle could pick up a few things and say hi to Alexis and Martha, they'd be excited to see him home after his hiatus in the hospital. They walked down the hallway arm in arm to their front door, once they got there Castle unlocked the door and stepped in to a surprise his family set up for him. Martha and Alexis were smiling under a banner hanging from the ceiling that read, "Welcome Home!" To Castle's surprise there were a few "get well" gifts for him on the table. Castle stepped in with a huge smile. Kate kissed his cheek and said lovingly, "Welcome home."<p>

Martha rushed over to her son and hugged him tightly, "Welcome home hero!" Castle reciprocated the hug with a questioning look.

Martha released him as Alexis rushed over and hugged her father. She hugged him tightly, "God Dad, when are you not going to get into trouble."

Castle hugged her back and looked over at Kate smiling, "As soon as Kate stops getting into danger."

Kate laughed, "Oh really? I'm the one who gets into trouble more? Yeah right."

Everyone laughed. Castle grabbed everyone into a group hug, "You have no idea Kate." Everyone laughed again.

Martha smiled excitedly, "Now. Katherine has the day off. What is your plan darling?"

Castle smiled slyly at Martha and Alexis, "I have a surprise for her. Care to come along for the ride?" He winked and Martha and Alexis smiled and nodded. Understanding the code that was said. Kate stood their smiling to herself wondering about the surprise. Castle clapped his hands, "Ladies. Let us go then!" They all gathered their things and went out to his Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Castle was driving his Mercedes on I-478 S from Broadway and West Street heading down to his little surprise trip for Kate. Kate was sitting in the front passenger seat smiling happily while conversing with the other two most important women in his life. He was silently smiling at this wonderful life he had managed with Kate. It's been quite an adventure. Then all of a sudden...<p>

One of his random songs came onto the speakers from his playlist. "Shout" by the Isley Brothers. Kate was surprised by a sudden silence then a burst from Castle singing, "wee-eee-eell… You know you make me wanna SHOUT!" Alexis and Martha started to sing along as well snapping their fingers to the beat. Kate laughed and shook her head to their shenanigans, then joined in the sing along. It was a very energetic song she couldn't resist. The good vibes Castle produced were contagious she could never resist.

Castle turned the car left onto Surf Ave and Kate then realized where they were heading. Coney Island. She smiled excitedly at where they were going, "we're going to Coney Island!"

Castle looked over at her and nodded happily, "you better believe it." He smiled and looked into the rear view mirror to Martha and Alexis, "You guys can talk about it now."

Alexis exaggerated a sigh of relief, "oh thank God. I wanted to tell her so bad!" Kate and Castle laughed.

Martha leaned forward in between Kate and Castle and said, "don't worry darlings. Alexis and I won't bother you too much if you want some alone time. If you know what I mean?" Castle and Kate laughed and shook their heads.

* * *

><p>They were at Coney Island the whole day. The Castle's for the first half of their adventure had a blast taking funny pictures, eating carney food, and riding roller coasters till Alexis almost puked her guts out, a typical Castle thing to do. Martha didn't want to go on the roller coasters because she has a fear of heights and that falling sensation they produced. The Castle's even went through one of those photo shops that dressed their guests as certain themes like 1920s Gangsters, Cowboys, and even civil war soldiers. They took multiple pictures as a family. First couples of photos were of the Wild West for example. Castle had a 19th century suit, slick smile, eyebrow raised, and hands in his pockets, and was at the center in front of a bar. To his right there was Kate with a dirty smile dressed as a barmaid with her arm draped over his shoulder and another hand caressing his collar. To his left there was Alexis dressed like a barmaid as well (to Castle's questioning approval) doing roughly the same thing as Kate. Martha was dressed in a big puffy dress of that era and was standing to the side of Alexis. After taking photos as a family, Kate and Castle took some just as a couple. They were dressed as a 1940s couple. The picture was quite hilarious. Castle was wearing a 1940 suit with suspenders, and had lip stick on his collar and on his cheek, his hair was messed up, and he had a funky grin like he just got hit with one too many shots of whiskey. Kate was wearing a green dress and had a surprised look on her face, and her hand was covering her lips like she was caught doing something naughty. Making memories.<p>

* * *

><p>As the sun set the nightlife of Coney Island awoke. The Castle's were strolling through the park heading back to the car satisfied with their day in Coney Island. Castle draped his arm over Kate's shoulder as they continued to walk happily to the exit of the park. He brought her close and kissed the top of her head lovingly as they walked. Kate looked up and kissed his lips passionately caressing his chest lovingly.<p>

Kate smiled at Castle, "I owe it all to you."

Castle looked at her, "hm?"

She looked around, "All this." She focused back on Castle, "This wonderful life. Everything." She nestled her head under his chin, "for being there."

Castle smiled and held her tightly, "Always." The family walked happily and silently to the exit of the park. "Ready to go home ladies?" He said happily. Everyone nodded. It has been a good long day. He reached with his free arm to hug Alexis lovingly as they walked out.

For Kate, being married to Castle presented a nice chance for her to experience something new everyday.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a very long chapter. Had a bunch of feels and fluff in it. It's to link the events of what is coming up next in their crazy adventure. Hope you enjoy it.<strong>

**Castle is a pretty strong guy. I believe he could heal in the 2.5 months he's been in the hospital. Important to note that he spent that much time in the hospital to heal.**

**And P.S. **

**3XK SUCKS!**

**Burn in hell 3XK**

**sincerely,**

**me**


	5. Chapter 5: Endless Affection

Chapter 5: Endless Affection

I DONT OWN CASTLE

**I did try threading the needle for Valentines Day though.** **Hope you enjoy**

It has been a month since Castle has been in the hospital and surprisingly to everyone everything has more or less returned to normal. What passes for normal in the Castle family that is. He hasn't been to the Precinct yet though because he's still technically recuperating. Martha continued to make her outstanding performances on Broadway and Castle, Kate, and Alexis always making at least one of her shows. Alexis is continuing to kick butt and take names in college, and already making a reputation for herself to be a little version of Castle with her way with words. Kate, she's been doing even better than before. Her husband is allowed back with her in the 12th Precinct (when he fully heals) as their secret weapon for performance and catching the culprit, and she's having the time of her life. The only down side was, she was sick with some sort of stomach flu. She's been feeling sick for the past few weeks. She hasn't vomited but she has been nausea's for a while. It made her mad because she wanted to throw up but couldn't. It really pissed her off. On a high note, it's Valentines Day today.

The sun rose above the Castle's Castle in their prime New York City real estate just another wonderful day for the family. Kate woke up with her head laying on Castle's chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his calm and soothing breath and relished in the warmth of his body. She smiled and kissed his chest. His head slowly turned toward her but he didn't wake up. She smiled and shook her head; she started to kiss in a line up to his chin and paused just above his lips. He opened his eyes to see an angel looking down at him, he smiled at her and they both gave each other a nice kiss on the lips. Kate released the kiss and lay back down on his chest and gently said, "Morning Babe. Happy Valentines day." She kissed his chest.

Castle gently stroke her soft hair, "Happy Valentines Day to you too." He paused and relished in the morning bliss, "Sleep well?"

"Oh yes." She smiled and traced his chest with his fingers. She paused then her smile disappeared. She groaned as the feeling of nausea set in.

"Everything okay?" Castle asked worriedly.

Kate shook her head, "I'm fine. Just something I ate. Probably from that Mexican restaurant a while ago."

"It's still bugging you? Dang. They got real killer Mexican food then…" He responded surprisingly.

Kate got up on her elbows and looked into Castle's eyes, "I'm fine babe."

Castle smiled, "I know you are." They shared a kiss.

They heard Martha calling from the kitchen, interrupting their intimate moment, "Darlings! I'm heading out to the theatre! I'll see you all for dinner! Alexis will be there too!" Castle and Kate heard the front door open and close.

Castle decided now was time to get up. He kissed Kate once more before he slowly sat up on his side of the bed. He groaned as he slowly made it up right. The wounds he received have healed but he still felt some residual pain. Guess some pain isn't meant to go away. He rolled his shoulders back stretching his body. Kate sat up behind him, kissing his shoulders. She placed her chin on his right shoulder and looked at him, "still hurting?" Castle groaned and nodded. She gently traced her fingers over the scars he received in the back and kissed his shoulders as she did so. His body was pretty scarred from the firefight but he seemed not to mind. But she did. She frowned at the scars and the fact that she was so close to losing him. She kissed his cheek.

Castle pretty much read her mind, "I'm okay Kate. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you." She smiled at him and kissed him. Castle smiled back and stood up and headed toward the shower to get ready for the day. Kate smiled and trailed him with her eyes as he made his way to the bathroom. She felt sick again. She shook her head and got up to the bathroom. _Can't even enjoy a simple moment without something bugging me. _

* * *

><p>The couple was sitting at the counter drinking their coffee and enjoying their breakfast. That's what they usually did in the morning. But since today is Valentines day, Castle made Kate a nice big omelet, and had set up a nice bouquet of Kate's favorite flowers. They are living the dream. Kate was having a great day mostly but didn't understand why she was feeling so bad. There was no way she could be sick from Mexican food that she ate a while back. Everything Castle cooks for her is always well cooked and never made her sick. Guess there is always a first, but she refused to believe it. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. She took a sip of her coffee then paused and looked down at her coffee. A sudden realization dawned on her, she had a theory but she needed to make sure. Castle's happy voice broke through her thoughts.<p>

Castle laughed and turned the page of his newspaper, "Hey. Another guy went on a drug rampage in the subway again."

Kate looked at him with surprise, "Another one?"

"Right? So funny." He folded his newspaper, "remember that one case?"

"Ugh how could I forget."

Castle laughed, "Poor Ryan. He has a heart of a lion." He shook his head, "Me, Ryan, Esposito. We're virtually unstoppable." He paused and raised his eyebrow remembering, "virtually…" Kate laughed.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

Lanie found large amounts of PCP in the blood of a dead body the team found in a subway. After working the case a couple days they got wind of another person on PCP, but this person was still alive, and going on a rampage in the same subway station. Naturally Kate, Castle, Ryan, and Esposito went down there to stop him and secure him. They wanted to know where he got the PCP to see if it might give them a lead. Since this guy is going nuts in the same station.

Upon getting on the scene in the subterranean station, they found their suspect with a knife in his right leg in the upper thigh. He was a 6 foot 7 inch black male who was on PCP and was able to fight off five police officers. Ryan and Esposito watched with shock. Castle cut in between them, "You hit him high. I'll hit him low?"

Ryan looked at Castle with fear in his eyes, "I don't like the sound of that."

Esposito said nervously, "Fine, you hit him low, we'll hit him high!" Ryan cringed.

Esposito rushed forward. Castle following. Ryan sucked in his gut and dove for the right leg. The suspect was yelling and screaming, he was throwing trashcans like they were paper airplanes. He didn't take it well, when Esposito and Castle jumped onto his shoulders. Nor did he like it when Ryan jumped at his leg.

The suspect was screaming, yelling, kicking, and punching everything and everyone. He was continuing to move without resistance like the guys weren't even holding him. Kate stood on the sidelines watching with her jaw wide open. Castle, Esposito, and Ryan were holding on for dear life trying to bring the guy down. They were death gripping the suspect and trying to bring him down with gravity alone. Castle yelled at the top of his lungs, "This guy is crazy strong!"

Esposito had his eyes closed, "No shit!"

Ryan was being dragged along the ground in his suit while he was holding onto the suspect's leg. He looked up to see him reaching for the knife in his leg. Ryan cursed under his breath before yelling, "Guys! He's going for the knife!"

Esposito cursed, "We gotta stop him!" They all screamed and grunted trying to bring him down. All of a sudden there was a large metal clang. The suspect stopped moving and fell over face first onto the ground. Castle and Esposito joining him on the concrete, the trio were out of breath. Kate had knocked the suspect out with a metal sign that was thrown during the chaos.

Castle sat up panting heavily, "Piece of cake…"

Ryan responded tiredly, "Smooth as silk" Esposito laid his head on the ground feeling defeated.

* * *

><p>-Present day-<p>

Castle had a blank expression across his face. Remembering the chaos that ensued during their death match with a super human. Kate laughed at his facial expression, "you should've seen your faces when you were trying to take the guy down!"

"It was a scary experience Kate!" He said seriously.

"Oh I bet." Kate laughed, "'Ryan has a heart of a lion.'" She laughed at Castle's statement about him, "Some lions you are. Took three lions to try to slow him down and one lioness to take him down."

Castle pointed a finger at Kate, "Hey, the male strategy had merit."

Kate laughed, "Had the merit of disaster more like." She shrugged, "hence the outcome of the fight." Castle shook his head and took a sip of his coffee defeated. Kate nodded, "thought so."

Castle started to clean the dishes as Kate stood up. Kate kissed him on the cheek then said, "before we spend the whole day together I need to make a quick stop at the store real quick." She winked, "to get you something a little extra."

Castle smiled, "I'll be here preparing everything for your return. Nice little day to ourselves."

"Sounds great. I'll be back soon babe." She kissed him again and went to go put on her boots before leaving.

* * *

><p>It was about midday when Kate returned to their loft. She went to the store and bought a few things and picked up the gift she ordered, a nice little gift for her writer in a small red bag. She opened the door to see Castle writing things down on a small card, he didn't see or hear her come in. She walked in and closed the door, which grabbed his attention. He looked up and smiled happily at her, "hey."<p>

Kate smiled back, "hey. I picked up your gift." she held up the bag to show him while walking over. Castle smiled while finishing up his card.

He signed the card then the envelope and placed the card inside. He looked up and smiled, "I got your gift right here." He picked up his red bag then continued, "and I finished my card to you. I've been working on it for about a week actually."

Kate laughed and sat down next to Castle, "a whole week huh?" She cuddled up next to Castle then spoke again, "Must be some card. What is it like? These cards give me a hint."

Castle kissed her then looked deeply into her eyes, "best thing I ever wrote." Kate smiled then kissed him on the lips.

She sat up and grabbed her bag and handed it to Castle with a smile, "I'm pretty excited to see your expression when you open this. It'll be so you."

Castle took the bag with a smile. He reached into the bag and pulled out a small platinum box that read, "Richard Castle" on the top. He smiled at Kate then slowly opened the box that revealed a stunning three-inch wide sterling silver bracelet, which can be slapped onto the wrist. The bracelet had engraved, "Property of Katherine Beckett-Castle: Richard Castle: Mental Ward" Castle laughed happily and kissed Kate gently, "I love it." He put it on his left wrist then kissed her again.

Kate laughed, "Now everyone will see that you're in a mental ward. And of course mine forever."

Castle smiled and raised his eyebrow and showed his wedding ring, "this wasn't enough?"

Kate shook her head, "Nope."

Castle smiled and handed her the Valentines Day card and the gift bag. Kate opened up the card and snuggled up to Castle as she read it to herself. The card read, "My dearest Kate, in the past I was arrogant and I did not see it, I was self centered and did not know it, and then I had love but did not feel it, Alexis and mother being the exception for my love. But many years would pass before I would figure out those things in life. When I met you I learned everything I needed to become a gentlemen. I finally figured out what love actually meant between two people. Love, is the fuel of my life that keeps it going. Love for you, for Alexis, for my mother, and especially for you keeps me happy and keeps me guessing. Endless affection my, Kate. Forever Yours, Rick" Kate was speechless, she couldn't figure out what to say. This letter was…very sweet and very elegant and…She just didn't know what to say. Her actions spoke for her instead. She sat up and kissed Castle passionately. She broke for air then placed her forehead against his and smiled, "that was very sweet." She kissed him again, "I love you."

Castle smiled, "And I love you." He looked over to the gift, "you going to open it?"

Kate was surprised. She totally forgot about it. She grabbed the bag and reached into it and pulled out a black box that read, "Richard Mille Caliber" in gold letters. Her jaw dropped, Richard Mille is one of the most expensive and famous watch companies in the world, they make very high quality expensive watches, which cost thousands of dollars. She slowly opened the box to see a Richard Mille Caliber RM 109 Celtic Knot Tourbillion watch. Her jaw couldn't drop any farther. She removed it from the box and admired its work. It was beautiful. She looked over at Castle with a shock, "Castle. Do you know what this is?"

Castle smiled, "I most definitely know what it is. Do you like it? I know you have a fine collection of watches so…"

Kate smiled, "I love it!" her smile faded, "but how much did it cost you? These watches are expensive."

Castle kissed her gently and smiled, "Kate, I love you. Don't worry about the price."

Kate smiled, "okay." She kissed him. Their kisses deepened as their lust for one another grew. Kate grabbed Castle by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down onto the couch with her, still continuing their passionate session. She hugged his body tightly like she was afraid to let him go. Castle skill fully (probably for the first time ever) unbuttoned her shirt. Kate broke their kiss to unbutton Castle's shirt. She leaned up and kissed him again. Then broke it again. She put a hand on his chest then said, "lets go to the bedroom. I don't want Alexis or Martha catching us like this." Castle smiled in agreement.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Castle strolled out of the bedroom, refreshed and cleaned up to be presentable for Alexis and Martha. They were going to be coming home soon anyway so he best be ready. He went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the family. As he was getting the meat out of the fridge he noticed Kate slowly walking out of their room fully dressed with the same clothes as earlier with a nervous expression on her face. He stopped what he was doing and asked concern, "Everything okay Kate?"<p>

Kate stopped just in front of the counter, "um. I need to tell you something…"

Castle came around the kitchen to comfort her, "you can tell me anything Kate. You know that."

Kate smiled nervously, "I know babe…" She grabbed his right hand and placed it on her stomach. Before she could say anything, Castle's eyes expanded in shock. She gently said, "I'm pregnant…" Castle looked down at her stomach then looked into her eyes then back at her stomach. Kate started to get worried. She knew Castle wanted to have children with her sometime and she did too. But this was a surprise to her and she hoped Castle wouldn't be upset or worried. Then she noticed the BIGGEST grin she ever seen on his face.

Castle wrapped his arms around Kate and picked her up and twirled her around, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kate giggled as she was twirled around by Castle's strong grip. Castle was beyond happy, "I'm going to be a Dad… AGAIN!" He had to think about that one for a second. He put Kate down and she kissed him gently.

"So you're okay with this? Even if…"

"Yeah I'm okay with it! Of course I'm okay with it. Why wouldn't I be." Castle couldn't contain his excitement. He kissed her then hugged her tightly. "But wait…when did you… there's no way you'd…"

Kate smiled, "Well, One: I'm late, two: I've been feeling like trash for the past forever weeks."

Castle laughed, "Told you not to blame the Mexican food!" Kate laughed. Castle went down onto a knee and kissed her stomach gently receiving a giggle from Kate.

"Keep going that feels good." She said happily.

Then the front door opened revealing Alexis and Martha. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Castle kissing Kate's stomach. Castle and Kate both had blank expressions on their face. It took a moment for Alexis and Martha to connect the dots, but when they did… Martha cheered and ran towards the couple. Took Alexis a little longer before there was a huge grin on her face….

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed a quick valentines Day story I tried getting in time<strong>

**Some Ideas were from NCIS and Assassins Creed Embers**

**Little to early for the baby boom news? No? oh well there is no going back now XD**


	6. AUTHORS AWSOME NOTE

Author Note

Well our intrepid heroes are back together in the precinct. I intend to go along with this story still and with the time line I put in. Got a lot of awesome fluffy stuff for all of you. So as always, enjoy the story, have fun, and Review and give me some idea! Its always appreciated

PS dont hate me for uploading this note and making you believe that there's a new chapter. There will be one this week as usual...I hope i get it done. IT WILL BE SO!

again Enjoy

Always


	7. Chapter 6 Got Some News

Chapter 6: Got Some News

**There is a case in this but I'm not going to go into super detail with it. Will mention it and solve it but it wont be in detail. This is pretty much fluffy goodness.**

It's been a few weeks since Kate and Castle found out she was pregnant and it's been quite the weeks so far. For some reason the effects of pregnancy didn't start bugging her until AFTER she found out she was pregnant. She's been waking up every once and a while lately to use the bathroom and she needed to use the bathroom more frequently during the day recently, another sign of pregnancy. Castle didn't seem to mind, if she got up at night to use the bathroom, he would wake up and ask her how she was doing when she returned back to bed. Kate would smile and say that she was fine. Castle would naturally smile back and kiss her on the cheek and go back to sleep, and sometimes cuddle with her. Been every time so far. It was very sweet, Kate thought that she would bug him, but he still didn't seem to mind. Everyday Kate felt extremely lucky to have Castle.

She hid the effects from her friends and coworkers the best she could but they'd eventually find out, but she would soon tell them anyway. But she'd only tell them the news when Castle returned to the precinct, for now she'll keep it to herself and her family. Castle hasn't been around the precinct yet because he was still recuperating, but just the other day he told her that he was ready to come back. She was super excited for five minutes before she had to use the bathroom again, but this time to vomit too much of her displeasure. Castle naturally comforted her and of course…made a few jokes. So far the only people who knew she was pregnant was Alexis, Martha, and Castle. Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny, Gates, and even her father didn't know. She vowed to tell everyone when Castle finally joins her.

The sun rose above the New York City skyline in another beautiful morning and so far it's like any other day. Kate rolled over to cuddle with Castle, which was her usual routine in the morning. She stretched her arm and she grasped nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and moaned, and saw that his side of the bed was empty. She got up on one of her elbows and looked around the room for any signs of him. He was nowhere to be seen. He's always next to her in the morning and she's always the one who is up first. She got out of bed and stretched for a moment before putting her grey robe on and covered her bare chest. She then started to make her way to the door when she smelled a quite wondrous smell, a smell of delicious food that would fit her craving. She walked out of their room and she saw Castle fully dressed in a blue dress shirt with no tie, black dress pants, and black socks. He had his headphones on and was head banging to some of his music while cooking up breakfast. He was making omelets and specifically her favorite. She slowly snuck toward Castle; he had no idea that she was coming.

Castle was making the third omelet, this one was his, and he already made Kate's and Alexis' who weren't up at the moment. He also made Alexis a hot cup of coffee and for Kate he made hot jasmine tea because she was pregnant; hopefully they'll be here before it gets cold. He continued listening to his upbeat Big Band swing music and was enjoying it a great deal; he was head banging and doing a little personal swing dance in between cooking and walking. He slid over to the refrigerator and took out a couple of eggs and peppers to make his omelet. He closed the door and turned around and freaked out, "DOHHH!" he dropped the peppers and the eggs on the floor and the eggs shattered and got all over their feet and legs. Kate figuratively scared the shit out of him…

Kate laughed and clapped her hands and made her way to hug Castle and kiss him good morning. Castle was leaning against the counter with his eyes closes trying to regain his fragile composure. He removed his headphones and took out his Iphone from his pocket and put it on the counter. Kate stepped over the carnage and kissed Castle on the cheek and hugged him, she rested her head on his back. She laughed, "You should've seen your face! You totally lost it!"

Castle shook his head, "you scared the hell out of me!"

Kate lifter her head and kissed his cheek then turned his head and kissed his lips gently, "Aw did I scare you."

Castle kissed her again then smiled, "you always scare me."

Kate smiled and laughed, "oh do I now? That's not what you said on Valentines Day."

Castle smiled, "honest mistake considering what you were wearing." Then he raised his eyebrows, "or the lack of what you were wearing."

Kate rolled her eyes smiling. Then she looked over at the food on the counter, "mmm everything smells so good."

"The omelet on the left is yours. Just the way you like it." He kissed her on the check then went to go fetch a rag to clean up the mess.

"How did you know I was craving an omelet?" She went over to sit behind the counter to eat.

Castle was cleaning up the floor from the surprise Kate attack, "it was just a lucky guess."

Kate started to chow down on her omelet and noticed Castle cleaning the floor. She felt bad, "Hey babe, I will clean it. I'm sorry I made you drop it all."

Castle picked up the egg shells and threw them in the trash, "Don't worry I got it." He laughed, "I will not have my pregnant wife do this! What would the world think?"

Kate smiled and shook her head. She took a bite of her omelet then said, "so you coming if there is a case?"

Castle finished cleaning up, "Heck Yeah I'm coming!"

Kate smiled and nodded as Castle made himself another coffee. They continued light conversation as Kate finished her omelet. Then Alexis came down from her room and greeted her parents with a smile, "Good morning!"

Both Castle and Kate smiled, "Good Morning."

Alexis sat down at the counter to eat her omelet next to Kate, "looks good dad."

Kate smiled, "it's always good. He's the master at work."

Alexis smiled, "so, I heard my dad scream. What was that about?"

Castle rolled his eyes and shook his head with a light smile. Kate smiled at Castle then to Alexis, "I scared your dad. He dropped a few things for his omelet." Alexis laughed at her father's poor demise. Kate took a sip of her coffee, "so what is your plan today?"

Alexis took a sip of her cup, "going to the library to study and do some homework."

Kate shook her head, "enjoy life too Alexis. Go have fun with your friends. Make memories. It's not all about School okay?" Castle smiled at Kate. It was loveable to see her like this; she'd be a GREAT mom. But the moment ended when Kate stood up quickly and excused herself and rushed to the bathroom.

Alexis smiled and continued to eat her omelet. "So how my baby sister doing?"

Castle rose an eyebrow, "What? It's only been a few weeks, how do you know it'll be a girl."

Alexis took a sip of her coffee and shook her head, "Oh Dad, its obviously going to be a girl." She smiled, "call it Woman's intuition."

Castle laughed, "Ha! It obviously going to be a boy. Call it a gut feeling. A father knows these things." All of a sudden their conversation was interrupted when Kate's phone started to ring. Castle reached over and grabbed it next to her plate and answered, "Detective Castle's phone."

Kate walked back into the kitchen grumbling, "Miracle of nature…right. I can make do with out the vomiting and the constant trips to the bathroom."

Castle put Kate's phone back down and laughed, "What's the fun in that."

Kate sat next to Alexis again and groaned, "You have no idea what it's like."

Castle laughed, "Yeah, cause I'm not pregnant."

Alexis and Kate laughed. Kate smiled at Castle while calming her stomach, "I hope you're not pregnant." Alexis and Castle laughed. Kate picked up her phone, "who called?"

Castle walked around the counter to get ready to go, "we got a case in Central Park."

Kate shook her head, "I thought Central Park was supposed to be magical and peaceful. Not a graveyard." She got up to get ready and kissed Alexis on the cheek, "See ya later."

Alexis smiled, "see you two for dinner?"

Castle smiled, "better believe it." Kate rushed into their bedroom to get dressed. Castle was already dressed but got on his suit jacket he left hanging on the coat hangar near the door.

Moments later Kate walked out groaning again. She clearly speed dressed, she had a dark blue dress shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned tucked into tight black jeans, and she was wearing black high heels. Everything accented her perfect figure. Well for now until the baby bump happens. Castle stared because to him, she was the most perfect person in the world. Well tied with Alexis but the point still stands. Kate rushed and got her black overcoat on and looked at Castle who was lost in his thoughts, "Hey. You alright?"

Castle shook his head, "Yeah. Just uh…" He couldn't find a good cover, "…I was staring…" Kate laughed lightly and kissed his cheek. Castle opened the door and linked arms with her and exited their home. Castle called out to Alexis before closing the door, "have a good day!" Alexis laughed and shook her head then continued to drink her coffee.

* * *

><p>Kate and Castle appeared arm in arm at Central Park at the famous Mall and Literary Walk. They strolled together through the hallway of trees to the victim who was surrounded by police and detectives. The victim was a young man face down on the ground in the middle of the path and was discovered dead by a jogger passing through. As Castle and Kate neared the scene the police officers on guard immediately let them through, one of the police officers gave Castle a knuckle bump as he passed. Esposito was taking evidence near the body when he saw Castle and Kate appear. Esposito stood up and walked over to his good friends with a smile, "Sup. Nice of you to join us Castle"<p>

Castle knuckle bumped Esposito and laughed, "Got kind of bored."

Esposito nodded, "I don't blame you. Welcome back bro."

Kate smiled at the both of them before getting to work, "What do we got?"

Esposito guided them to the body where Lanie was observing the wounds. Esposito looked at his notes and said, "Victim's name is Tyler Williams, he worked for a local Starbucks in the city."

Lanie looked over at Kate, "multiple GSW's to the back; two wounds in both shoulders and three wounds to the lower back. The lower middle GSW was most likely the kill shot it hit him square in the spine." She shook her head, "who ever did this wasn't a trained with handling a weapon, the spread is way to wide. Time of death was about 4 AM to 5 AM." Kate nodded. Lanie looked over at Castle, "hey there you big lug. Welcome back!"

Castle laughed and smiled, "Good to be back with you guys. No more banishment for me." Kate laughed and hugged Castle's shoulder.

Esposito rose an eyebrow to Lanie and asked playfully, "I thought I was your big lug."

Lanie rolled her eyes, "please Javie; Castle obviously is the man of the hour."

Castle laughed while Kate rolled her eyes. Ryan quickly approached the trio and greeted Castle before reporting what he gathered, "Hey Castle." Castle nodded at him with a smile. Ryan looked at his information then at Kate, "the witness said she found the body around 5 AM and she said that no one else was there at the park at that time but her."

Kate nodded, "the killer couldn't have gotten far then. The time of death was roughly around 4 to 5." She looked around then focused on the group, "Alright Canvas the area. Cover the park, there might've been other people here at that time. They might've seen the killer fleeing the scene." Everyone nodded and got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>12th Precinct<strong>

Castle, Kate, Esposito, and Ryan made it back to the precinct to look over the case and check their facts. Before anyone said a word, Castle let out his new revised theory, "Maybe, he was like Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan. He's an analyst for the CIA finds out some deep dark Russian secret then the FSB tracks him down and kills him."

Kate took off her coat and draped it over her desk chair, "I thought we discovered the killer was untrained."

Castle sat down in his usual chair like he never left, "Maybe that's what the FSB wants you to think. Cover up their skill by making it look like an untrained person killed him. We'll be looking at the spread not the kill shot."

Ryan smiled, "yup, definitely missed your theories."

Esposito was standing next to the board, he nodded, "Yup me too." He smiled and looked over at Ryan, "Ryan here tried taking over the Castle theory job."

Castle looked over at them and smiled, "I heard. Good job Ryan. Couldn't think of anyone else to fill my shoes." Kate smiled and shook her head.

Kate walked over to the board and put up the victims picture and the crime scene pictures, "Hate to burst your bubble babe. But this isn't the FSB." Before Castle could say anything, Gates appeared out of her office and interrupted them.

Gates had the classic Gates Malice glare, "Mr. Castle!" Castle looked at her and almost crapped his pants. She pointed to her office, "my office. Now."

Kate looked at him with worry; she didn't know what Castle could be in trouble for. Ryan and Esposito didn't know either, they looked at Kate, and she shrugged and gave them a worried look. Castle walked into Gates' office nervously and stopped just inside, and said nervously, "uh. You wanted to see me Captain?"

Gates glared at him from behind her desk, "close the door." Castle complied without a second thought. He had no idea what he did wrong, he was unbanned and this was his first day back. He closed the door then centered himself two feet in front of her desk and waited. Gates looked at him with malice for what seemed to be an eternity. Then she smiled, "Welcome back Mr. Castle." Castle stood there in shock not able to comprehend what just happened. He didn't know WHAT just happened. Gates shook her head, "A simple thank you would be nice."

Castle muttered, "Thanks…" Gates looked down, smiled, and shook her head. Castle returned his composure, "what just happened?"

Gates smiled, "I just enjoy messing with you Mr. Castle. My way of welcoming you back." Castle gave a small smile and shook his head. She nodded, "Oh I got a few things for you. Some of your possessions you left at the ware house." She opened a drawer and removed a few things. She walked around her desk and stood in front of him then handed him his weapon in its holster. Castle slowly took it from her and kept it by his side. She then handed him a New York Police Detective Badge. He looked at it then looked back at her.

Castle shook his head, "Captain this isn't mine?"

Gates smiled and nodded, "I know this isn't conventional, but the D.A., the Mayor, and even the police commissioner agreed to make you an honorary detective, in light of your reckless…and heroic actions." Castle had a look of confusion for a moment before he slowly took the badge. She turned serious for a moment, "this badge is only a formality. It does not carry wait alone. It only functions as a badge when you are with Beckett and other detectives. Got it?"

Castle smiled and nodded, "Got it. Absolutely got it. It's only a formality for good."

Gates smiled, "Welcome back Mr. Castle." She shook his hand, "just between you and me. Pretend I got mad at you before I gave you that."

Castle smiled, "You got it sir." He turned around and left her office.

Kate, Esposito, and Ryan were discussing the case around the white board as usual when they saw Castle come out of Gates' office. Kate looked at her husband and asked as he approached them, "Everything okay?" Esposito and Ryan looked at each other with a worried look.

Castle shook his head, "she destroyed me."

Ryan asked defiantly, "Why? You didn't do anything wrong?"

Castle shrugged, "eh, don't worry about it too much fellas." He put his weapon on Kate's desk then slowly pulled out his honorary badge, "Gates gave this to me." Kate, Esposito, and Ryan all looked at each other and smiled. Castle couldn't hold his smile back any longer, "she said that I'm an honorary detective approved by the Mayor, the D.A., and the commissioner. Only when I'm with you though."

Ryan stood up on a chair and called out to everyone in the precinct, "Hey everyone! Richard Castle is finally back!" Everyone cheered and clapped for the return of the lively writer that brought new adventures for everyone in the precinct.

Esposito patted Castle on the shoulder, "welcome back bro."

Kate hugged Castle and kissed him briefly, "welcome back babe."

As the applause dissipated Castle turned to his fellow detectives, "shall we?" Ryan and Esposito nodded confidently. Their secret weapon is back.

But before anyone could do anything Kate excused herself for the obvious reasons, "One second. I'll be… I'll be right back." She turned and ran off to the bathroom.

Esposito looked over to where she was running. She was running to the bathroom. He looked at Castle with a questionable look, "Hey Castle, what's with Beckett? She's been acting strange recently. Everything okay?"

Castle figured Kate didn't tell them she was pregnant yet, so he decided to let her tell them. He just decided to lie, "I don't know guys. She's been acting strangely at home too. I hope she's okay"

Ryan nodded in acknowledgement, "yeah me too."

Then all of a sudden Esposito's phone rings. He answers it nice and fast, "Hey beautiful." It was Lanie obviously. Ryan and Castle shared a glance with a smile, making fun of him. Esposito gave them a dirty look as he spoke on the phone, "I'll be down there in no time mi amor." He hung up his phone and looked at both Ryan and Castle, whom both had goofy expression on their faces. He shook his head and walked between them then smelled his arms to see if he smells fresh for Lanie.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgue<strong>

Esposito walks into the Morgue with style approaching his main squeeze and stopped two feet behind her, "Hey gorgeous."

Lanie shook her head and put down her clipboard, "And hello there to you too sexy." She put her arms on his shoulders and kissed him gently.

After a long moment, Esposito broke the kiss with a smile, "doesn't it bother you that we are kissing in a morgue?"

Lanie shook her head, "not even a little bit. The victim isn't watching us."

Esposito smiled, "fair enough. So you got something on the body?"

Lanie shook her head, "first, I want to ask what's up with Kate? I called but she didn't answer. She always answers my calls."

Esposito shrugged, "she rushed to the bathroom and that was it."

Lanie thought for a moment. Kate has been acting erratically for a while and it seems it has been getting worse the past weeks. If it were a big deal Kate would've told her right away, but Lanie couldn't help but worry for her best friend. She shrugged, "Hm. I don't know. I'll ask her later." She turned around and picked up her clipboard to brief Esposito with what she found. _It must be really bad if she hasn't told me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Loft<strong>

**6:30 PM**

That evening Kate and Castle walked into the loft together arm in arm. Kate hung her coat on the hangar and then went to the couches followed by Castle. She sat down and started to remove her heels, he sat on her right and put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled at his gesture and purred with content. She removed the last heel and turned in Castle's grasps then draped her arms around his shoulders and caressed the back of his head. Kate kissed his lips gently, "hey." She looked into his eyes sensing his hesitation, "what's going on up there?" she was referring to his silence.

Castle spoke truthfully, "Lanie and the guys are worried about you.

They think you're sick." He had a look of concern, "maybe we should tell them."

Kate shook her head, "we will but not now." She kissed him, "we will obviously tell them babe. But right now they need to focus on the case." Castle smiled and shook his head. Kate brought her lips to his gently and they held it together for what seemed like forever. She broke the kiss and smiled, "you know what Castle?"

Castle smiled at her, "what?"

"I never tell you this enough…" Kate kissed his lips gently, "but you're the most perfect man I have ever met and the absolute best husband any woman could ever ask for." Castle smiled and kissed her with emphasized passion, which she reciprocated. She broke their frenzy for a moment, "good thing your ex wives couldn't see the good thing they let go." Castle didn't say a word, all he did was smile and gently kiss her again. Kate smiled at him and brushed his hair, "I love you Richard Castle."

Castle smiled, "I love you too Kate Castle." They kissed again gently. The sound of the front door opening finally broke them apart after some time.

Martha and Alexis walked in. Martha smiled, "Hello you two. Do anything remotely crazy a mother doesn't want to know about?" Kate and Castle separated and got up to greet their family.

Alexis was still taking off her coat when Martha walked passed her and gave her dad and mom a kiss on the check. Alexis smiled, "So how's my baby sister doing?"

Castle was shocked and he shook his head, "not you too. It's obviously a boy what do you guys don't get about that." Alexis and Kate shook their heads.

Alexis smiled at her father and walked up and hugged Kate, "Dad, its woman's intuition. I can't really describe it." When Kate and Alexis broke the hug, Kate fist bumped her.

Castle sighed, "Prepare to be disappointed ladies. Victory will be sweet."

Kate laughed, "No, I think it'll be sweet to see you defeated."

Martha smiled, "what a perfect family. Full of laughter and love." Castle hugged her. Martha looked down and said slyly, "It's going to be a girl no doubt."

Castle sighed, "This is far from over." He clapped his hands and said happily, "Ladies. What do you want to eat?"

Kate shrugged and said urgently, "anything with chocolate. Please. Something with chocolate, I got a sensational sweet tooth right now." Alexis and Castle laughed at her urgent need for sweets.

Martha touched her arm gently, "trust me darling, the cravings will get weirder."

Kate sighed, "Great. I need to hurry up and finish all those pregnancy and motherly books."

Castle kissed his girls on the cheeks, "well I will try to satisfy that craving but for everyone else. How does tri tip sound?" Alexis and Martha let out a collective 'Yes'. Castle then took his leave to the kitchen. While Kate went back to their room to grab her books she bought recently. Alexis and Martha went to their respective rooms to drop off their things and to get ready for dinner.

After dinner Alexis went to her room to study and Martha went to her room to work on her character for the play. For Kate and Castle they headed to the couches to relax; Kate was laying on Castle's lap reading a book on being a mother and Castle was reading a book on his Ipad. It was a nice way to end the day. Castle put down his Ipad for a moment to gaze upon Kate who was engrossed in her book to notice him. He smiled at her and started to brush her hair with his hand. Kate put down her book and smiled, "what are you doing?"

Castle smiled back at her, "gazing at you." Kate smiled up at him and reached up and caressed his chin.

* * *

><p>A week later the team caught the killer of Tyler Williams. The killer was his soon to be ex wife, she wanted control of his money and assets. They caught her at the bank withdrawing a large sum of cash. Kate was going to have some fun with this follow up with Castle. A little ex wife bash should be a little fun.<p>

**12th Precinct**

Esposito, Lanie, and Ryan were all hanging around in front of the whiteboard because Kate and Castle told them to. Ryan was leaning on his desk waiting to know what is going on. Esposito and Lanie were doing whispering sweet nothings to each other. Then all of a sudden Gates appears out of her office and approaches the group. She leans on a poll, "what's this about? Detective Castle asked me to meet her out here."

Ryan shrugged, "I don't know sir. She told us to wait here for her too."

Esposito whispered into Lanie's ear, "you should hang up here with us more often."

Lanie smiled, "New point of view up here but."

Esposito smiled and raised his eye brows, "you are powerless to resist me and you always have been."

Lanie laughed, "that sounds like something Castle would say. Did he tell you to say that?"

Esposito looked down, "uhh."

Kate and Castle walked in hand in hand and stopped just in front of the group with straight faces. The grouped looked at them with questioning and concerned looks on their face. Except for Gates, she had the look of impatience. Maybe she had the look on just to freak Castle out. Castle spoke up first, "You guys, we have an announcement."

Kate couldn't hold it back. She smiled one of her wide beautiful smiles, "I'm pregnant!"

Lanie was the first to cheer and she screamed over to Kate and gave her a big hug. Gates smiled and laughed which was out of character for her in public. She too walked over to Kate and gave her a hug. Then Gates slowly made her way to Castle and shook his hand and offered her congratulations. But for some strange reason Ryan and Esposito were a little slow. They had blank expressions across their faces.

Castle raised his eyebrow, "guys?" He smiled, "you okay?"

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other then back at Kate and Castle. Ryan snapped out of it and smiled. Esposito was still in his own little world. Ryan got up got up and hugged Kate, "Sorry, it took me a moment to process the whole thing. Congratulations." Kate laughed as Ryan made his way to Castle. He shook Castle's hand and hugged him, "Congratulations, knowing you, you'd be an excellent dad no doubt." Everyone including Gates laughed at the scene of Ryan slowly grasping the concept.

Castle smiled back at Ryan, "Thank you Ryan. Better spend some time with the little one okay?"

Ryan nodded, "no doubt."

Kate laughed as she looked at Esposito's blank face, "what's up with him?"

Ryan laughed, "same thing that happened to me. He's just a little slow."

Lanie laughed and smacked the back of Esposito's head. Esposito shook his head and snapped out of hit, he looked at Lanie then at Kate, "what happened?"

Lanie looked at him with a questioning look, "Kate. She's pregnant…"

Esposito looked at Kate then back at Lanie, "Since when?"

Lanie shook her head, "she just told us." Esposito looked at Kate with a blank face again. Lanie sighed, "oh my god."

All of a sudden Esposito shot up and hugged Kate tightly, "Congrats Kate."

Kate laughed, "what took so long for you to understand that?"

Esposito released Kate and made his way to Castle, "I don't actually know." Everyone laughed. Esposito hugged Castle, "Congrats bro." Castle laughed and patted him on the back.

Gates smiled at Kate, "You're going to be an excellent mother Kate."

Kate nodded at her and smiled, "Thank you."

Castle spoke up so everyone in the precinct could hear him, "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight at the Old Haunt drinks are on the house!" Everyone cheered and clapped. He then looked at Kate and raised his eyebrow, "except you cant drink because…" Kate cut him off before he could finish.

Kate smiled, "I'm pregnant." She kissed his check.

Castle looked at Gates, "Captain. Care to join us? It'll be a first."

Gates looked at Kate then smiled, "why not?" The group cheered.

Kate took out her cell phone, "before we go, I have to call someone first." She dialed the phone to call.

Her dad answered with a loving greeting, "Hi Katie!"

* * *

><p><strong>A little more Fluff. Hope You Enjoy <strong>

**FLuff and Family**


	8. Chapter 7 Family Gathering

Chapter 7: Family Gathering

**I DONT OWN CASTLE. that being said, enjoy the story**

Castle was running through the empty streets of New York City alone, it was around 9 AM and no one was in sight. He had no idea what was going on, he was lost, he was confused, and he was scared. He continued to run down the streets of the City but each street looked exactly the same, no matter what turn he took. After running for what felt like hours he decided to stop in the middle of an intersection. He panted heavily and looked around for any sign of life specifically Kate and his family. He looked left and he looked right but then suddenly he heard a familiar voice in distress calling out to him, "CASTLE!" it was Kate. Her voice was coming from the street to his left; he turned and ran hard in the direction of her voice.

He kept running toward the direction of her voice, but then he stopped when he heard her voice again calling out to him in distress from behind him this time, "CASTLE!" He turned around and ran in the other direction toward her.

He heard Alexis' voice to his right calling in fear, "DAD!" Castle turned and ran toward her. Then all of a sudden both of them were calling out to him from every direction with increased distress. He didn't know what to do. He was scared and lost and he couldn't find the people he loved. Castle then saw a figure from the corner of his eye. He turned to see who it was only to find out it was the one person who caused him and his friend's pain for so long. Jerry Tyson.

Jerry Tyson walked in a slow circle around Castle with a devilish grin. He had in one hand a black gun and in the other a knife. Tyson stopped walking then cocked his head to the right, "So you thought it was over huh?" He laughed evilly before speaking again, "Hey Castle… I have your girls." Castle froze. He didn't know what to do. Tyson slowly pointed his gun at Castle and said happily, "this time. I get to see you die."

**Castle Loft **

Castle shot up with a gasp practically throwing Kate over the bed. She had her arm draped over his chest and her head was resting on his shoulder before he jolted awake. Castle found him self shaking lightly and covered in a cold sweat. It was still early in the morning and the sun wasn't even up, it was pitch black in their bedroom and nothing seemed out of place. Castle scanned his surroundings then quickly looked to Kate to see if she was next to him. He calmed down slowly as he saw her, the covers weren't fully covering her body so he could still see her naked legs and spot her small baby bump. Even through the light grey shirt she wore he could tell. He knows every inch of her like she knows every inch of him. He sighed. It's been about a month and a half since they announced her pregnancy to their friends and this whole time, life seemed to move inexplicably fast. He saw Kate prop herself up on her elbows and through the darkness he could see a worried look on her face. She clearly was woken up by his sudden jolt from her arms.

Kate sat up then ran a hand across his back and spoke softly, "hey. Are you okay?"

Castle nodded and said plainly, "Yeah…just a bad dream. That's all."

Kate sensed his hesitation, "It's okay to talk to me babe." She put her arm around his shoulder and kissed him gently on the cheek then spoke softly again, "Come here."

Castle didn't resist her embrace while being pulled toward her chest with her arms wrapping him tightly, like it was her way of shielding him from his dreams. He felt her stomach gently like he was afraid she would disappear along with their unborn child. He gently kissed her chest.

Kate placed a kiss on his head, "it's okay to talk to me Rick. I'm here to listen."

Castle sighed and caved into her pressure. He could never resist her at all. He extracted himself from her grip then looked down ashamed, "Tyson…"

Kate played with his hair gently, "what about him?"

Castle shook his head, "I was running around an empty city following you and Alexis' cries for help. But then Jerry Tyson appeared." He looked down again, "He said he had you and Alexis."

Kate smiled gently and caressed his cheek, "Oh. It's just a dream. I'm right here." She then gently held his hands and kissed his cheek. She spoke softly, "do you remember when you came for me? Do you remember what you said that night when I asked how you get over seeing his face?" Castle looked up at her with a blank expression of fear from his dream. Kate held his hands, "I open my eyes and look at you." She kissed his cheek gently then continued, "So look at me." He complied, Kate kissed him then continued, "and feel me." Castle smiled and kissed her. They lay back down on the bed and cuddled up with each other to go back to sleep. Kate held onto Castle like it was her way to protect him from his dreams. But… the moment didn't last.

Kate got up and rushed to the bathroom, Castle smiled lightly and got up to follow her. He leaned against the doorframe and laughed lightly as Kate bent over the toilet throwing up. He walked forward and kneeled beside her and rubbed her back lightly. Kate coughed and looked down and sighed, "you don't have a weird fetish about vomit do you?"

Castle laughed and brushed her hair back, "hell no. That's gross."

Kate put her weight back and looked up at Castle, "Just making sure. Don't want the father of our child to get off on gross things like that." Castle laughed. Kate turned a little bit more serious, "you okay?"

Castle smiled at her, "why are you asking me? You're the one who's vomiting."

"I meant from your bad dream." She said gently as she caressed his cheek.

"I'm okay Kate. Really." He said as truthfully as he could. Kate smiled at him then looked down at the toilet and sighed.

"Morning sickness…I think I can deal with pregnancy if it didn't have all this side effects…" Kate shook her head, "Castle can you get me some water."

Castle complied without hesitation. He took one of the cups he had on the sink and rinsed it with cold water before he filled it to the top. He brought it to her and smiled, "Hey, we're living the dream."

Kate took the cup of water and rinsed out her mouth and spat into the toilet. "Are you still going to think I'm beautiful when I'm over weight and carrying our child?" She said humorously.

Castle continued to rub her back and chuckled, "hey you'll always be perfect in my eyes Kate. Even if you were a thousand pounds and pregnant."

Kate spat out and laughed, "I love you Rick." Castle smiled and rubbed her back gently.

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 AM <strong>

Kate was wearing a light blue shirt and tight black jeans in the bathroom as she finished putting on her light make up over the sink. Castle walked in with his coffee and leaned against the doorframe and stared lovingly at her, he smiled as she finished getting ready. Kate knew he was there and smiled as she did her routine. She looked briefly at Castle then back at the mirror, "Hey Castle, remember my dad is coming over later to spend the day."

Castle took a sip of his coffee, "oh I haven't forgotten."

Kate finished up and put her things away neatly, then turned to face Castle, "Is Alexis and Martha coming by?"

Castle smiled, "Alexis will be back around noon from the library." He shrugged, "with Mother…it's a hit or miss. I told her but she might be busy with her play and hanging around her place."

Kate made a serious grin for a moment, "oh yeah. I forgot about her other apartment." She chuckled, "for someone who said she was going to move out. She still spends lots of nights here still."

Castle laughed, "I know right?" He paused remembering something that he wanted to ask her, "Hey Kate, why did you take so long to tell your dad?"

Kate walked over to Castle and put her arms on his shoulders and smiled, "tell my dad what?"

Castle kissed her cheek, "that you're pregnant."

She nodded and smiled, "oh right. Well. I didn't know how to exactly tell him."

"What do you mean?" He laughed, "you're a consenting adult, you're married, and doing very well. I don't see what the problem is." Then he raised his eyebrow and said humorously, "Does he hate me?"

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes, "No. He does not hate you Rick." She shrugged while keeping her arms on his shoulders, "when I was a younger, my dad was worried that I'd be THAT person who got pregnant when they weren't ready." Castle raised an eyebrow shocked. Kate laughed, "He wasn't mean or anything. He was just very intimidating."

Castle smiled and nodded understanding her father's feelings, "Yeah. I can totally understand that."

Kate kissed him gently and briefly, "well you should. You are a father of a beautiful daughter." She kissed him again, "And a father to be of another beautiful daughter."

Castle rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to say it. I'm 100% positive it's going to be a boy." Kate raised an eyebrow and gave him a mock serious glare. Castle softened, "Uh 80% positive." Kate smiled and shook her head and kissed him.

Kate looked over his shoulder to see the clock to check the time. It was half past nine; she looked back at him and asked, "So my dad is okay with having dinner with Ryan, Jenny, Espo, and Lanie. What time are they coming over?"

Castle smiled, "Espo and Lanie are coming up around four. Jenny and Ryan will come up a little after that." He paused for a moment to remember something, "Wait, didn't you invite Gates?"

Kate nodded, "Yeah but her In-Laws decided to drop in." She laughed to herself, "Pretty funny actually." Castle chuckled along with Kate. Then there couple talk was cut short when there was a knock on the door.

Castle turned around and extracted himself from her grasp, "I'll get it."

* * *

><p>Castle opens the front door to see Jim Beckett, his father-in-law waiting happily on his doorstep. Castle smiles at his father in law and says genuinely, "Mr. Beckett! Glad you can come by!"<p>

Jim smiled at his son-in-law and shook his head, "Damn it Richard, how many times do I have to say it. Just call me Jim." Both of them laughed as Castle offered a handshake. Jim took it, "Come here." They shared a manly hug between the two of them.

Castle offered him in and they both walked over to the kitchen area to talk. Castle poured him a nice cup of coffee; Jim smiled as he received the nice hot cup of Joe. Castle leaned on his side of the counter and both relished the smell and taste of their respective cups of coffee. Good talk. Jim finished a couple of sips and said, "Katie always did mention you're magic with coffee." He laughed, "It's a shame she can't have any." Castle smiled and raised his cup, Jim did the same then they both drank their cups silently.

Kate walked into the living room and shook her head at the sight, "Geez guys, it's okay to talk."

Castle looked around Jim and smiled at his gorgeous pregnant wife, "we are talking! We are conversing through these outstanding cups of coffee." Jim turned around and raised his cup silently with a smile to Kate.

Kate shook her head and approached the duo. She came over and kissed her dad on the cheek, "Hi dad." Her dad smiled silently and continued to drink his coffee with content. She then went around the counter and kissed her husband on the cheek.

Castle turned around and walked over to another hot cup and brought it to Kate and kissed her on the cheek, "here's your tea honey." Kate smiled and took the tea. She won't lie, she was insanely jealous that she couldn't have coffee. Especially Castle's specially made coffee.

Jim took a few more sips of his outstanding coffee, "you guys ready for a great ball game!"

Castle put down his coffee, "You bet! And Jim. I got a surprise for you." Jim looked at him with a questioning look. Castle smiled, "I scored box seats to the game."

Jim smiled then placed his coffee down on the counter and leaned forward, "But first. I would like to offer you two my congratulations for a little one on the way." Kate and Castle shared a happy look with one another. He smiled and continued, "My beautiful Katie, you're mother would be so happy for you. She'd be happy that you married such a man like Richard." He maintained his strength, "You'll make an excellent mom." He looked at Castle with a happy grin, "And Richard. I hear you are quite the father."

Castle put an arm around Kate and smiled, "I don't know what to say about that one. Just don't want to jinx it." Kate smiled and shook her head as her father laughed.

Jim reached out over the counter to touch Kate's hand; "I'll keep saying this to you Kate. I'm glad you opened your eyes and found each other."

Castle looked at her and smiled. Kate smiled, "Me too dad. Thank you."

Jim stood straighter and swung his arms out, "So! Are we going to the ball game or what? See some of the pregame!"

Castle smiled and placed his coffee on the counter then went to the front door to get his jacket, "I got money running on the Yankees."

Kate placed her tea in the sink before following her husband to the door, "that's because you know the owner."

Jim smiled at the two of them, "Are you not rooting for our home team Katie?"

Kate shook her head with a smile, "Only rooting for Boston because it's going to spite you and Castle."

Castle kissed her cheek, "Better be ready to lose two bets then."

"Wait, two bets?" Kate gave him a questioning look.

Castle smiled, "Yup, Boston loosing to the Yankees, and our child being a boy not a girl." Kate spat out laughing and slapped his shoulder playfully.

Jim approached the couple and shook his head, "I'm staying out of this one."

* * *

><p>The game ended with the New York Yankees winning 9 to 3 against the Boston Red Sox. It was a great game to watch and a great family bonding moment between the three. Kate was still extremely happy that her father and her husband got along great. So great that it seems that her father and her husband have known each other forever. It is a great day so far, and now they are on the way back to the loft to have a big family and extended family dinner.<p>

Castle was driving happily back to their home and conversing with his wife and father-in-law about the game, a quite enjoyable car ride through the city. For what counts as enjoyable in the hustle and bustle of the Big Apple. Kate sat in the front passenger seat next to him caressing his hand that was resting on the console while talking with her husband and father, Jim sat behind Kate and enjoying the ride. But Jim just remembered something that he needed to do, and they were so close to home too, "Oh shoot. Sorry you two. I forgot to pick up some of the groceries for the dinner tonight, do you mind if we stop by at the super market?"

Castle looked into the rear view mirror and smiled, "not at all. Guests shouldn't be here anyway." He looked at Kate, "Just worried if Kate's morning sickness will kick in before we get there."

Kate shook her head, "I'll be fine babe."

Jim tilted his head to see her, "he's right. You made a couple of trips during the game. Probably best if we drop you off at your place and we'll take care of the groceries." Kate was about to refuse before her father cut in again, "Not going to have my pregnant daughter go grocery shopping."

Kate looked back at her father with a confused face, "Dad, I'm only a month and a half pregnant!" She then glared at Castle, who was smiling, "You two are spoiling me."

Jim smiled, "well it's his job as the husband and my job as the father. This isn't a debate Katie."

Castle pulled up to their building and parked next to the curb then Jim got out from the back and opened the door for Kate. Kate smiled and kissed Castle briefly, "I'll see you two later. Love you."

Castle smiled, "I love you too." Kate walked out of the car and into the building. Jim got in and sat in Kate's seat and closed the door. Castle drove off toward the supermarket.

* * *

><p>Kate arrived at their loft and opened the door to see Lanie and Esposito sitting at the counter in the kitchen. Kate had a surprise expression on her face. Lanie and Esposito turned to face the door to see who came in and saw Kate. Lanie launched her self for Kate and hugged her tightly, "There's my mother soon to be!"<p>

Kate laughed and hugged her best friend back, "you know you're going to be her god mother!"

Esposito happily approached the two of them, "why do you both think it's going to a girl. It's obviously going to be a boy." Kate and Lanie released each other from the hug and gave him the glare. Esposito shrugged, "What? Castle seems to know these strange things all the time. It won't surprise me if it's a boy. I'm just saying."

Kate shook her head and hugged him, "Nonetheless, you and Ryan will have to fight for the god father position."

Esposito released himself form her hug with haste, "Say what! I have to compete! Can't have two? He took the best man position from me already! There is no way the Castle son will have Ryan be the God Father too!" Kate and Lanie laughed.

Lanie took Esposito by the arm and kissed his cheek, and lead him to the couches, "come on baby before you give yourself a brain aneurism." She shrugged, "besides we all know it's a girl."

Kate removed her shoes and followed them to the sitting area, "how did you guys get in here anyway?"

Before they could answer Alexis ran down the stairs to greet her mom, "I did. I was home and they were here a little early, so I let them in." Alexis kissed Kate on the cheek.

Kate smiled, "Oh! Thanks Alexis!" She offered her hand to Alexis, "Care to join us?" Alexis smiled and took Kate's hand and they both walked to talk with Esposito and Lanie.

* * *

><p>Now was the son-in-law and father talk Jim needed to have with Castle in light of Kate's announcement of her pregnancy. It wasn't going to be bad. He just wanted to talk with Castle. He looked at him, "I'm happy for you two Castle." Castle looked at him briefly then back to the busy streets. Jim continued, "You and my little girl are the best for each other. I'm sure you hear it a lot but I'm extremely happy she's with you. You saved her life countless times I imagine, and in a special way you helped reshape mine for the better."<p>

Castle smiled, "Jim. Kate is an extraordinary, extraordinary woman and you are a great, great man. She saved my life multiple times too and she speaks very highly of you and I know why."

Jim nodded, "I always liked you Richard. You were good for my daughter since day one. Even when she didn't think so at the start, I believe there was a little spark in there." Castle chuckled lightly. Jim also laughed, "looks like I was right. You and her got married AND going to have a child."

Castle looked briefly at Jim before pulling into the parking lot of the store, "Everything is perfect." Jim nodded in agreement. Castle parked the car and before he got out, Jim held up a few pictures he had in his wallet for him to look through. Castle slowly and gently took them. The first picture was a family portrait of Jim, Johanna, and Kate as a little girl it was a beautiful picture.

Jim narrated, "Kate has her mothers eyes, hair, nose, and laugh. She got her demeanor from me." Castle laughed and flipped to the second picture, which was Kate, Castle, and the Precinct team with Montgomery. Castle shook his head gently, Jim noticed and spoke up, "That picture was sent to me with a letter from Kate, telling me that you were of some use to them after all." Jim shook his head, "Montgomery was a good man."

Castle nodded, "Yeah he was." He flipped to the third picture, which were Kate and Castle holding each other. Kate in a gold dress with a wide happy smile and Castle in a black tux, in fact it was a picture the couple used in their wedding invitations for "take one", but it was wallet sized.

Jim smiled, "that was the photo Katie sent to me when she announced the engagement to be. I was ecstatic." Castle smiled and continued to the next one. This one was their wedding photo for "take two", Kate in her beautiful angel like white dress and Castle in his sharp looking tux, both with the widest smiles ever seen. Jim looked at Castle, "now that was the best day of her life."

Castle nodded, "mine too. Tied with the birth of Alexis…" Jim laughed understandably. Castle flipped to the last picture and he was shocked. It was a laminated picture from the newspaper taken months ago. The picture was shrunk to fit in the wallet but that didn't shock Castle. The picture was of him on a stretcher taken from a distance. Castle looked at Jim, "why is this one here?"

Jim took the pictures and placed them back in his wallet then said, "to remind me about the risks you two take. You are as much part of my family as she is to yours." Castle smiled and offered a friendly handshake. They both shook hands and nodded. Jim looked at the time, "shoot, we should probably get to it."

* * *

><p>Castle and Jim arrived to the loft a little later than expected but they got the things they needed to make the dinner perfect. Jim opened the door for Castle who was carrying the majority of the groceries, as Castle walked in he saw his friends and family sitting down and watching a movie. Kate, Alexis, Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny, Sarah Grace, and Martha were sitting on the couches watching Bourne Supremacy. As Jim closed the door everyone turned to see who it was. Kate got up to greet her father and her husband; she walked over and gave them both a kiss on the cheek then helped take the groceries to the kitchen. Alexis paused the movie as everyone got up to greet the arrivals, except for Jenny who was busy playing with Sarah Grace.<p>

Esposito and Ryan approached Castle in the kitchen and shook his hand. Esposito smiled, "Sup bro." He patted Castle on the shoulder, "we going to play madden on the big screen?"

Castle smiled, "oh yeah!" He nudged Esposito, "You're going down."

Esposito laughed, "What? No way!"

Ryan laughed, "He's just worried that you'll beat him too because I shut him out last time."

Esposito shook his head, "Hey! My controller was running out of batteries."

"Right…" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Psh. Whatever man. I'm going back to watch Bourne." Esposito shook his head and walked back to the couches. Castle laughed and started to get to work on the food.

Castle was making the steaks and getting all the food ready as most of the guests went back to the couches to continue watching the movie. Lanie, Jenny holding Sarah Grace, and Kate decided to stay behind in the kitchen to help Castle with things. Lanie and Jenny were setting the table while Kate stayed next to a clear part of the counter playing with Sarah Grace. As Castle put the meat in the oven he took a couple glances at Kate who was playing with the little baby, both of them looked like they were having so much fun. Sarah Grace was laughing uncontrollably and contagiously as Kate bounced her on her leg. Castle noticed Lanie and Jenny staring too, they all knew it was adorable. Kate is going to be a great mom.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting at the table happily engaged in conversation listening to smooth Jazz Castle put on moments earlier for everyone to enjoy. The empty seat at the head of the table closest to the front door was for Castle. Seat next to the head facing the counter was occupied by Kate who was bouncing Sarah Grace on her knee happily, on Kate's left was Jenny who was making silly faces at her daughter, next to Jenny was Ryan, and next to him sat Jim Beckett. Facing away from the counter closest to the head sat Alexis who was also making faces at Sarah Grace from across the table, next to her sat Lanie, Esposito, and finally Martha who sat near to Jim. Everyone had a glass of wine except for Kate because she was obviously pregnant. Kate decided to stay away from caffeine and alcohol of all types. Castle appeared and put down two large plates of cut Prime Rib down on both ends of the massive table. There were now two plates of steaks, mash potatoes, beans, vegetables of many kinds, gravy, and fruits of the gods.<p>

Castle stood by his seat at the head of the table and picked up his glass of wine, "Before we feast. A toast." He looked at Kate then to his family and extended, "To family including my precinct extended family." Everyone held up their glasses and drank to the toast. Castle smiled and sat down and placed his napkin on his leg. Jenny grabbed Sarah Grace from Kate's leg and placed her on her own lap to get ready for dinner.

Martha smiled, "Everything looks so wonderful Richard. As always."

Castle reached out to Kate and held her hand on the table and they both shared a sweet glance and smile. He then looked over to his guests and with excitement, "So shall we feast!" He roared with joy, "LET'S FEAST!" Kate laughed as she reached for some of the steak in front of her.

Everyone started to grab their food and engage in conversation. The food was perfect and the company was great. Jenny had baby food at the same time on the table to feed Sarah Grace on her lap, and while she fed her daughter Ryan cut her food for her so she can use one hand to eat. Martha and Jim were engaged in a deep nostalgic discussion about family, Alexis was talking with her parents, and Lanie and Esposito were talking sweet nothings to each other as everyone enjoyed the atmosphere with Castle's smooth jazz in the background.

Half way through the dinner, Lanie nudged Esposito lovingly while he was about to eat mash potatoes and gravy causing him to get it all over his face. Lanie laughed at the carnage that was his face. Ryan looked up and smiled at Esposito, "He looks better that way." Everyone laughed. Esposito shook his head and was about to wipe his face when Sarah Grace turned his way and cracked up laughing. Kate turned to Sarah Grace and tickled her chin.

Esposito wiped his face and looked over to Lanie, "two can play at this game." He took a spoon full of mash potatoes and splat her across the face with it. Lanie gave him a death stare but everyone around them laughed. Lanie soon came around and laughed with everyone else. She wiped her face and then kissed Esposito before continuing her feast of great food. Everyone returned to their food and conversation enjoying the nice evening.

Lanie looked at Esposito playfully, "so that's how it's going to be?"

Esposito looked right back at her defiantly, "hey don't look at me baby. You started it."

On the far end of the table Martha and Jim were conversing happily over their food. She smiled at him, "Boy has my boy changed since meeting your daughter."

Jim swallowed his bite and smiled at Martha, "my daughter has changed drastically since meeting your son." He took a sip of his wine then laughed, "she used to talk about how annoying your son was when he first joined the precinct." He was about to take a bite but felt guilty for saying that, "I mean no offense Martha."

Martha patted Jim's hand and laughed, "Oh Jim, it's no problem." She leaned closer to whisper, "Between you and me. He was very annoying before he met your daughter." Then she leaned back and took her wine in her hand, "But, they are married now, and they are perfect for each other." Jim lifted his glass to Martha and toasted with her.

On the other side of the table Kate took Sarah Grace from Jenny so she could eat unhindered without Sarah Grace on her lap. Kate was pretty full already so she didn't really mind. She bounced the baby girl on her leg and cooed, "Getting so big Sarah!" She lifted the laughing growing baby up and down, "you're going to be such a beautiful girl!"

Alexis and Castle watched Kate play with Sarah Grace, and they both shared a look and nodded silently agreeing that Kate would be great as a parent. Alexis touched her dad on the shoulder, "Oh Dad before I forget. Can friends come over tomorrow?"

Castle smiled, "Of course. You can feed them these outstanding left overs." He looked down at his plate, "because we're going to have left overs." Alexis laughed and continued eating her food.

Castle leaned over toward Kate and Sarah Grace and started to play with her tiny hand. Kate looked at him and smiled then looked down to Sarah Grace and said in a playful tone, "Say hi to Uncle Castle." Kate and him both laughed as Sarah Grace shined a brilliant smile.

Jenny leaned over to her daughter and tickled her, "Sarah Grace, this is Auntie Castle." She directed her daughter's stare to Kate then pointed to Castle, "And that's Uncle Castle." The growing baby girl clapped happily.

Castle looked over at Jenny, "she talk yet?"

Jenny shook her head, "Not yet. We're hoping it might be soon." She nudged Ryan, which got his attention, "Kevin always spends the last few hours of the night with our little girl, reading bed time stories and such." She smiled at him and kissed him.

Ryan smiled, "It's our baby girl. Trying to hold onto everything. She's growing up so fast."

Kate nodded in agreement, "Yeah she is!" She lifted the little girl up, "Look at her! She's getting tall too!"

Lanie called from her side of the table, "She's a beautiful baby Ryan." She looked over at Espo, "Way better looking than Javie's baby pictures."

Esposito shook his head smiling, "It's because I'm a boy."

Ryan laughed, "still though."

* * *

><p>It was late at night and all their friends and family left for home after watching Esposito get destroyed on Madden by both Ryan, Castle, and even Kate. All the guests left except for Martha who decided to stay in her usual room. After the guests left Castle, Kate, and Alexis cleaned up the table and kitchen; boxing up left overs, cleaning the table and counters, and cleaning the dishes. After that Alexis retreated to her room to sleep off the food coma from the epic meal. So that left the Kate and Castle alone. They were cuddled up on the couch enjoying each other's company and enjoying the final stages of the night.<p>

Kate kissed Castle's chest, "perfect day."

Castle nodded in agreement, "yeah it was." He kissed her head, "Bonded with your father, enjoyed the company at home, had great food, and enjoyed this family time."

Kate couldn't help but Smile. She stood up and offered her hand for Castle, "ready to sleep babe?"

Castle took her hand and slowly got up, "the food coma…is real." Kate took a step forward but then yelled in surprise as Castle picked her up and held her in his arms. He looked at her with a mischievous grin, "Now pretty lady… are you ready to 'sleep'?"

Kate smiled and placed her hands on his face and kissed him gently, "You can do whatever you want." She kissed his cheek, "Just remember I'm the mother of your child."

Castle kissed her, "I haven't forgotten pretty lady." He then carried her into their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE you enjoyed the story<strong>

**I don't want baseball so don't blast me for having the Yankees win. I like football, basketball, and formula 1**


	9. Progress Update

Authors Note

Progress Update

Stand by Castle Sports Fans. I'm still writing this as we speak. I've been in the field for the past few days and haven't had time to write.

Little taste for what's to come: This is an actual crime chapter. Plot based from the one of the episodes from the hit crime show NCIS (To see how it goes). Took an episode and Castle'd the shit out of it.

Stay Tuned


	10. Chapter 8 Wonder Woman

**Chapter 8: Wonder Woman**

**I do not own Castle nor the majority of this plot. Plot belongs to NCIS.**

**I apologize for grammar errors. Will fix soon.**

Another morning in the hustle bustle of the big city and it was looking like any other day. People rushing to work at the height of rush hour, parents driving their kids to day cares, joggers running through the park and the city, and everyone walking were carrying a cup of coffee, just another standard day.

Wynonna Jackson was driving her three kids to their day care in Woodside, as it was her usual routine before going to her law firm in the city. Like always she drank her coffee while driving and singing fun songs with her happily energetic kids. As she got about ten blocks from the school, traffic started to pick up because it was around the time everyone was on the road. She brought her coffee to her lips as she slowly got closer to the car in front of her, but a white SUV cut her off causing her to drop her coffee on her lap as she slammed on her breaks and grabbing the wheel with both hands. She silently cursed under her breath but noticed something odd with that SUV driving away rapidly. There was blood on the windows and a young bloodied and bruised white girl crying behind the SUV rear window. She was shocked, she turned to check if her kids were all right then got her phone to call the police.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Loft<strong>

It has been four months since Kate announced her pregnancy to her friends and family, and her stomach was several inches larger since then. Several inches being used generously. It didn't bother her as much as she thought she was happy to be living the dream with the best man in the world. Everything was perfect, her career was going well, she's been spending a lot of time with her family, and of course she was spending quality private time with her husband when Alexis and Martha aren't around.

She woke up on her side with Castle's arm draped over her lazily. She smiled and reached down and slowly brought his arm to her lips and planted kisses on his hand gently. Then she slowly extracted herself from his grasp and made sure she didn't wake him. She quietly made her way to the bathroom to get dressed in sweats so she could exercise; she's been doing a workout routine every day for the last few months to maintain her health and stay fit. She generally does it during the day but if she can't she'll do it during the night. She exercised once a day and nothing crazy, only things that won't negatively affect her pregnancy. She slowly walked out of the bathroom quietly and paused to turn look at a sleeping Castle as she was walking out of their room. She smiled gently as she gazed upon his perfect silent form. She rubbed her baby bump gently then turned to go to the living room to exercise.

Couple hours later Castle walked out from their room fully dressed and freshly showered to see a sweaty Kate stretching on the carpet in front of the couches. He smiled at her as he approached, "Good morning beautiful, have a good workout?"

Kate smiled at him as he walked over to her, "Good morning and I did." She leaned forward to her toes, "have to make sure I stay healthy." She sat straight again and winked at Castle, "And to make sure I look good for you."

Castle sat on the couch behind her and leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "You always look perfect to me Kate come on." He put his hands on her shoulders and began massaging her, "Always will."

Kate purred in contentment to his movement, "That feels good Rick."

Castle leaned forward again and kissed the top of her head, "Any plans for today?"

Kate relaxed into Castle's touch and said smoothly, "I'm on call today. So I'm off till they call."

"Outstanding." He kissed her head again then her neck then her cheek. Kate moved her hand up to caress his face as he slowly kissed his way to her left shoulder. Then a cell phone destroyed the romantic moment.

Kate groaned because the phone destroyed the romantic atmosphere. She reached for her phone and answered it, "Yes, this is Castle?" She dipped her head down, "We're on our way."

* * *

><p>A terribly parked high end white SUV sat idly in a parking lot with blood smeared in the interior of the trunk and on all the back windows. The SUV was at an angle taking four spaces and was about fifty yards away from a fitness center and twenty-five yards from the main road. The sidewalks adjacent to the main road had trees in ten feet intervals with grass in between. Overall it was a pretty calm and usually nice area in New York, but not today.<p>

Perlmutter was standing behind the SUV taking notes on his clipboard while Ryan and Esposito did their best to figure out what happened in the trunk. Local police as usual blocked off the parking lot and patrolled the area to make sure no one crosses the tape. Ryan stood behind the SUV facing the rear window and shrugged, "Since when do we investigate stolen vehicles."

Esposito was to Ryan's right and shook his head, "Bro, we're investigating this stolen vehicle because it looks like there's been someone who was slaughtered inside it." He walked forward and opened the trunk and discovered more blood on the back carpet. He shook his head at the blood.

Ryan looked into the windows, "so where's the body?"

Esposito shook his head, "That's kind of the reason why we're here. Goes with the whole detective bit."

Perlmutter stopped writing on his clipboard and approached the two detectives, "who ever was in this vehicle was not killed in it. If the person was killed in it, there would be more blood."

Ryan looked over at him, "so who ever was in this vehicle might not be dead?"

Esposito shrugged, "Yet. Still got a missing person on our hands."

Castle and a significantly bigger Kate in terms of belly size approached the crime scene and the trio. Perlmutter who hasn't had seen Kate since before her pregnancy rolled his eyes at the sight of Castle. Kate stopped next to the car and Perlmutter spoke up before she could say anything, "Ah. Always a pleasure detective Beckett, I refuse to call you by any other name." He looked down at her, "And it seems you have been implanted with an Alien organism." Castle was standing behind Kate and was holding back a loud laugh as much as possible.

Kate rolled her eyes and Perlmutter, "You know Perlmutter. It's getting to the point where your constant attitude to my husband is becoming more annoying than my husband talking about ninjas and zombies." Castle almost slipped a loud laugh but he was able to catch himself. Ryan and Esposito looked at each other.

Ryan looked over to Esposito and whispered, "Oh Snap!"

Kate continued on her rampage where it seemed to come from nowhere, "Also I'm carrying his child. In turn she is my child. Do you get me?" Perlmutter just stood there in a bit of a shock. It wasn't Castle who snapped it was Kate of all people. Castle theorized it was because she's pregnant. Pregnancy does strange wonders.

Castle put a hand on the small of her back and whispered, "Kate, let it go. We got a case remember?"

Kate nodded and focused on Ryan and Esposito who were holding back a smile. Kate dropped the subject and rolled her eyes and the two, "So what do we got."

Esposito looked down at his phone, "911 call from a mother driving her kids to school reported a man driving a vehicle and a bloody woman screaming in the back." He looked back at the SUV, "Vehicle belongs to a Tyler Pineda he's a high end stock broker on Wall Street."

Kate nodded, "Could he be our kidnapper?"

Ryan chimed in, "Local police has descriptions on both the woman and the abductor and will bring them to the precinct as soon as possible. We'll know soon enough."

Kate walked around to see the trunk, "Does seem to have been a struggle in the trunk alright." She looked over at Castle who looked like he was connecting dots in his head. Kate smiled, "hey? You with us?"

Castle smiled, "Oh yeah." He pointed to a pair of glasses and a single high heel that were on opposite ends of the trunk, "A super villain finally discovered that Diana Prince isn't who he thought he was."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Diana Prince. Wonder Woman?"

Castle nodded, "Exactly. This super villain ambushed an unaware Diana Prince and kid napped her."

Kate smiled and shook her head, "Okay maybe it isn't Wonder Woman, but there is a sign of struggle in the back. Lost high heel and pair of glasses." She looked over at Ryan and Esposito, "Espo take Ryan and head back to the Precinct. Inform Captain Gates of the case and see if those descriptions arrived and find out if Pineda is the kidnapper." Esposito and Ryan nodded and took off for their car.

Kate turned around to Castle and leaned against the SUV and smiled at her husband, "Really?"

Castle looked at her confused, "what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Wonder Woman? That's your theory?"

"Hey, I like super heroes too. Come on. The high heel the glasses that look like the comics. It's totally Wonder Woman."

Kate focused then looked back into the trunk, "Why is there only one high heel." She looked at Castle, "A woman trying to walk with one high heel isn't pretty."

Castle looked around the parking lot, "I know. I seen you try to do it once or twice." Kate playfully slapped him. He walked away from the SUV toward the street with Kate following. He noticed blood on the ground and pointed it out, "Blood smears on the pavement."

Kate looked around, "She must've been carried out of the trunk by someone." She took lead this time and walked over the grass to the street. On the curb she found the other high heel and pointed it out to Castle, "There's the other high heel."

Castle walked past Kate on her right to the street and pointed out the tire skid marks. Castle squatted over the skid marks, "looks like someone left in quite a hurry. Probably the vehicle they took our Wonder Woman in."

Kate shook her head, "She's not Wonder Woman Castle. She's a poor girl who is facing danger and she's running out of time." She squatted over the skid marks, "As far I can tell she's alive until proven other wise." She stood up and looked around, "We'll get CSU over here and see if they can match the tires to see if we can find the make and model." Kate put her hands on her back and stretched for a moment then placed one of her hands and rubbed her large belly. Her back and her feet were hurting from the obvious reasons but she knew she can deal with it. Besides she works out daily so the pain wasn't new to her.

Castle stood up and rubbed Kate's back, "Hey, you okay?"

Kate stretched again and smiled, "Yeah. Our girl is getting big." Castle gave her a face, which Kate laughed at. She gently squeezed Castle's forearm lovingly, "Come on. Lets head back to the Precinct."

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**

Kate and Castle walked into the Precinct and greeted Esposito and Ryan who were standing in front of the white board looking at what they got. Captain Gates walked out of her office and nodded at the couple as they walked in. Castle sat back down on his signature chair and faced the whiteboard as Kate sat at her desk and did the same to rest her feet. Kate looked at the board, "So anything solid with the sketch?"

Esposito walked up to the whiteboard and tapped the photograph of the missing person, which was to the right of the sketch. It was a plain photo of a young white woman with red hair tied in a bun behind her head, she was wearing a black business suit, and had no make up on. It was a formal portrait, obviously for her work. Esposito spoke up, "Missing person is Ms. Veronica Taylor. She's a high-powered lawyer for a large medical insurance company based in the city. She lives in a nice apartment complex in the heart of the city."

Ryan stepped forward, "didn't show up for work today. First time in her career that she took time off."

Castle looked over at them, "What about the driver? Anything on him?"

Esposito pointed at the pair of pictures that were at the top of the board. The left was the sketch and the right was a photo. The photo was a young fair skinned man with thin facial hair, combed back hair, and wearing a black t-shirt. He spoke up, "No hits yet. But police matched the sketch to a mug shot. John Hansen arrested for car theft three years ago and claiming to live with his mother."

Gates finally spoke up, "So how does Mr. Tyler Pineda fit into this."

Ryan stepped forward, "turns out he reported his car stolen two days ago."

Kate leaned forward on her chair, "Okay. Ryan, Esposito, head to Veronica's place and see what you can find there. See if there's any clues to why someone would kidnap her." She looked over at Castle, "mean while Castle and I will head over to John Hansen's mother and see if she knows any frequent hangouts of her son."

Gates nodded and spoke up with a stern voice, "we better hurry up. That young woman's trail might go cold and I'm not going to let that happen." Everyone nodded in agreement. She turned around and left for her office.

Ryan and Esposito gathered their things and left for Veronica's apartment. Kate leaned back on her chair for a moment relishing the good feeling of no aches in her feet. She slid open a drawer on the right side of her desk and got out a box of tea. She took out a tea bag and looked over at Castle who was observing the board. She smiled, "alright. Let's here it."

Castle stood up and pointed a finger at Veronica's picture, "Isn't it obvious. She's Wonder Woman undercover as a lawyer. She probably heard the bad dealings of that Health Insurance Company and took it upon herself to bring them down from the inside." He walked over to Kate and used hand gestures to emphasize his point, "But the head of the company is actually a sinister villain with crazy powers too and found out who she really was and made it his mission to get rid of her. But not publicly because that would draw attention to his multi million dollar company…" He noticed Kate smiling up at him with a hand slightly covering her mouth. Castle looked at her with confusion, "What?"

Kate shook her head, "Nothing." She giggled gently, "It's pretty cute when you get excited with your theories." She calmed herself down then continued, "Castle can you make tea for me before we go?" She held out her hand that was holding a tea bag.

Castle smiled and took the bag from her, "Of course." He turned and went to the coffee machine to boil some water. While the water was boiling in the machine, he put the tea bag in an empty cup and waited. Once the water finished he poured the boiling water in a cup and stirred gently. He knew how she liked her tea. Nice and strong, well it had to be since she refused to drink coffee while pregnant, for good reasons. Once he finished he walked out of the break room and into the hallway. He turned his head to see the elevator open to reveal two police officers escorting a very familiar man. Castle looked over at the white board across the way and recognized that the man from the picture is the man the police have. He looked back and saw the officers bringing John Hansen toward him. Hansen look ashamed and even sad. Castle sensed no trace of anger or malice when he looked at him.

The officers stopped in front of Castle and one of them spoke up, "We got John Hansen for interrogation." Castle smiled and nodded. The officer nodded, "Can we leave him with you?"

Castle raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Of course." The officers released their grip on Hansen and turned and made their way back to the elevator. Castle smiled and said to himself, "Castle you done it again."

Castle took Hansen by the arm and slowly guided him back to Kate's desk while carrying her tea. Kate was focusing on her notes and didn't see Castle bringing Hansen over. Castle put the tea down on her desk on her right; Kate smiled to herself and picked up the cup without looking up. Then she noticed something odd. She looked up and saw Hansen and Castle who had a big smile across his face. She was shocked, she tilted her head to get a look at the board and saw the picture. Kate looked over at Castle and lipped, "How?" Castle shrugged and shook his head. Kate smiled and got up.

**Interrogation **

Both Kate and Castle were interrogating John Hansen, as it was their way. The unstoppable power couple in the cage with the suspect, there is nothing they can't do. John Hansen leaned back on his chair with an ashamed look. He spoke up gently, "I voluntarily turned my self in Detective Castle. I just want to do the right thing." Castle looked over at Kate with a confident smile. Kate leaned forward and said nothing. Hansen continued, "Look, I'm admitting it. I stole the damn SUV. But I didn't kidnap anyone."

Kate opened up her folder and took out the two witness sketches of him and the victim silently. Then she spoke, "How do you explain these?"

Hansen looked down and back up at her, "Look, I didn't know that chick was in there. I boosted the car without looking in the back. I didn't know she was in there."

Kate took out a photograph of Veronica and held it up, "Her name is Veronica Taylor! Where is she?!" Castle remained silent and stared silently at Hansen.

Hansen was flustered, "I told you I don't know! Look, I'm just telling you I committed grand theft auto why the hell would I do that if I wasn't telling the truth?"

Kate slammed the picture on the table. Castle spoke up, "To avoid kidnap and murder charges."

Hansen looked at Castle then at the cold stare of Kate and said frantically, "Woah! What? She's dead? No, she was alive and screaming at the back of the SUV the last time I saw her."

Kate continued her cold stare, "Screaming what?"

Hansen shook his head frantically, "I don't know, something about being singled out by some guy!"

Castle tilted his head, "What guy? We need details?"

Hansen looked down, "I didn't stick around to find out. I'm telling you I didn't kill her." Kate shook her head and drank her tea leaning back on her chair. Castle continued to stare him down. Hansen started to ramble on, "I knew it was too good to be true. Door was wide open, engine running, I couldn't help myself."

Kate put down her tea and leaned forward, "Where?"

Hansen shook his head, "At this corner store on Greene Street. I'm telling you, the first time I saw this chick. Sorry, Veronica Taylor, was in the rear view mirror when she woke up and started screaming."

Castle tilted his head and held his stare, "Last time?"

Hansen shook his head, "In the lot where I dumped the ride." He leaned forward, "I even dialed 911." He stuttered, "Yeah, I hung up, but that's got to count for something right?" Kate looked down and started to clean up the table, she closed her folder and grabbed her tea and was about to get up with Castle. Hansen noticed and nervously spoke, "wait, wait. There might've been another car… there was a silver Mercedes Benz I thought was tailing me. Thought somebody saw me boost the SUV at the garage."

Kate leaned forward again, "Did you see the driver?"

Hansen shook his head, "No. I couldn't see his face; he was wearing a ball cap. I didn't get a good look at his face." He began nervously again, "He must've followed me. He's the one you need to be looking for. I'm not a kidnapper!"

Kate got up and leaned toward him, "No. You're just the one who left that poor woman to die." Kate got up and left with Castle in tow. Hansen put his head down ashamed.

Kate and Castle exited the interrogation room and saw Gates waiting for them next to the observation room door. Gates nodded, "We're looking into that corner store lead. The 911 hang up was traced to Hansen's cell."

Kate's phone rang from her desk; she nodded at Gates then turned to answer her phone. Kate answered her desk phone, "Castle." She nodded, "We'll be right there."

* * *

><p><strong>Veronica Taylor's Apt<strong>

Esposito and Ryan were walking side by side down the hallway of a very fancy apartment complex, a place where only really rich people can live, like Veronica Taylor. Esposito shook his head, "Look bro, all I'm saying is that Perlmutter never liked Castle, it was about time that some one called him out on it."

Ryan nodded, "We all knew Perlmutter hated Castle but we never done anything about it."

"Yet Kate been with Castle forever, then dated him, and then married him. Now she's carrying his child. So she calls Perlmutter out on it today." Esposito was smiling after remembering the ripping Kate gave him. It was rather funny.

Ryan looked at him confused, "Wait. What are you trying to say?"

Esposito shrugged, "We should've talked to Perlmutter about his attitude before leaving it to a hormonal pregnant woman who wears a gun."

Ryan nodded in understanding, "That's true. But, Kate was standing up for her husband, so I think that's okay." He shrugged, "Besides, Castle never expressed being bothered by Perlmutter. Actually I think Castle loves to push his buttons."

Esposito laughed, "As much as pushing Kate's buttons and among other things right?"

Ryan hit him on the shoulder, "Come on bro." They rounded the corner and were getting closer to her apartment. Ryan continued their light conversation, "Anyway, how are you and Lanie doing anyway?"

Esposito smiled and shook his head, "Ah man. It's going great. Better than I ever thought. Way better than before." He smiled to himself, "It's like we got more mature since we dated last time. Ah man. It's going great."

They neared the apartment. Ryan smiled and said genuinely, "Glad to hear it man. That's great." They got to the apartment and Ryan noticed the door was slightly open and clearly looked forced opem, he quickly drew his weapon, and Esposito did the same. They flanked the door on both sides, Ryan on the left and Esposito on the right, Espo nodded to Ryan. Ryan pushed the door open and quickly entered the apartment crossing over and hugging the right side of the entrance way. Esposito followed and crossed over to the left.

The apartment was a pretty large fancy apartment that could essentially be considered a loft and it was almost as nice as Castle's except with shiny white floors. There are large panoramic windows on the far side of the apartment giving a nice view of the city skyline. White paint and shiny white surfaces, on their left is the kitchen that is shaped like an "L". Shiny black surface counters and white bottoms, stove and oven were all black were located adjacent to each other, over head cabinets were black, and the refrigerator was closest to the entrance was all white. A little further is the living room, the medium sized sitting area is square in shape and a step lower than the floor with a coffee table in the center, and couches in an "L" shape facing the windows. To the right up against the wall was a rather large HD TV with black cabinets under it that are also up against the wall. There is a coffee table just a little bit in front of the TV and a rather large L-shaped couch behind it and facing the TV. To the right of the TV was a hallway that would lead to bathrooms and bedrooms. On the walls, hung fancy modern art paintings, pictures of Europe, and pictures of her and her parents. All round fancy place to live.

But, everything looked way to pristine for the boys. The door was forced open, so something wasn't right here. Ryan nodded signaling Esposito to move forward who slowly went over to the opening of the hallway. Ryan moved over to the left and slowly searched and clearing the kitchen and living room. At that same time Esposito pushed further into the apartment to make sure it was clear. Ryan holstered his weapon, "Clear!" He began to look around her apartment to find anything that would indicate why someone would break in to Veronica's apartment. It was too perfect, something had to be missing, the door was forced open so there had to be something.

Esposito returned to the living room, "Clear." He holstered his weapon and shook his head, "Everything looks way to nice. Someone broke in, but at first glance I can't see what they took." Ryan nodded and put gloves on making his way to the counters in the kitchen. He noticed a pretty beat up purple notebook on one of the counter tops closest to the windows. He opened it up and noticed it had pages forcefully torn out of it. Ryan searched through the remnants of the torn pages and continued flipping through the notebook. He realized it was a journal.

Ryan looked up at Esposito who was searching the sitting area and called him over, "Javie! Found something." He held up a notebook, "Journal with a lot pages taken out of it." Esposito walked over to take a look. Ryan showed him the notebook, "by the way it looks of it, Veronica writes in her notebook everyday. Probably even when she travels."

Esposito shook his head, "There had to be something on these pages that made who ever broke in take them." He looked over to his right and saw a lap top resting next to cook books, "I bet who ever kidnapped her is the one who broke in here." He grabbed the laptop; "there might be something in this."

Ryan nodded, "Who ever broke in here, knew exactly what to find and where to find it."

Esposito opened up the laptop but realized it was password protected, "This has a password. We have to take it back. She might have something on here we could use." Ryan nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle's Loft<strong>

It was late in the evening and Kate and Castle just arrived back home. Castle opened the front door and let the pregnant Kate walk in first. She made her way straight for the couches, but before she made it Castle strolled passed her and love tapped her rear causing a surprised gasp from her. She put her things down on the couch and quickly sat down, "Couldn't resist huh Castle?"

Castle was in the kitchen grabbing some fruits, "Could you blame me?" He laughed, "Even while pregnant I still think you're the prettiest woman on the block."

Kate raised her eyebrow and said in a mock hurt tone, "Only the block huh?"

He looked up and immediately regretted his decision. He stuttered, "No-no. I-I-I meant more than…" Kate laughed cutting him off.

Kate smiled at him, "You're so easy to fluster babe." She laughed, "Hey, unlike your thoughts of me. I think you're the perfect man."

Castle walked over to the couches, "You know what I meant." He handed her the bowl of fruits.

She popped a grape into her mouth, "Do I?" Castle sat down next to her at an angle. She leaned back into him and started to caress his face.

Castle smiled, "I know you do. You know that I love you. You know that I know you're the most perfect woman on the planet." He kissed the top of her head.

Kate smiled, "I love you too." She put her arm down and leaned her head back to rest on his chest. She closed her eyes, "My feet are killing me. I swear it." She felt lips kiss the top of her head causing her to smile. She continued, "Where's Alexis anyway?"

All of a sudden they heard voice call from the stairs followed by steps, "Right here!" Alexis came down and greeted her parents, "Hey Mom, Dad." She strolled to the fridge for a bottle of water.

* * *

><p><strong>PRECINCT <strong>

In the morning, Ryan, Esposito, Kate, Castle, and Gates were all in the Video and Tech room with Tory as she cracked Veronica Taylor's laptop. Kate and Castle were sitting on a table at the back of the room facing the TV, Ryan and Esposito were leaning on another next to Tory, and Gates was leaning on the door frame looking in. Kate whispered into Castle's ear, "is your password to your laptop something trivial and stupid?"

Castle whispered back, "Why? So you can see what picture I have of you on there?"

Kate dropped her jaw with a slight smile and gave him a playful slap, "Now I want to know you're password." She whispered again, "Married couples tell each other everything."

Castle smiled, "It's 'Alexis_Harper1994'. Her first and middle name and her birth year."

Kate smiled, "I trust you Castle. I was only kidding about the password. But its adorable that your password is your daughter."

Tory turned around to face the group, "got it." She displayed what was on the laptop to the extremely large TV in front of everyone. She nodded, "who ever broke into the apartment may have been careful not to leave any evidence of him being there, but they left this computer here untouched."

Kate leaned forward, "what did you find?"

Tory typed into the computer, "I found out what our lawyer was doing the day she was abducted." She brought up a website. Specifically a dating website named New York Singled Out.

Esposito looked at Tory, "Speed dating?"

Tory nodded, "There wan an email invitation on her computer, it's a three day event and she went missing after the first day."

Ryan realized something, "You guys said that Hansen heard Veronica screaming about being singled out right?" He pointed at the screen, "I think she was talking about New York Singled Out."

Kate leaned forward, "The corner store where Hansen stole the SUV was two blocks away from the hotel hosting it."

Ryan had gloves on as he opened Veronica's journal to one of the pages toward the beginning, "This speed dating thing makes sense because she says here that 'it is hard to look for true love since I'm always working.'" He closed the notebook, "She was looking for true love."

Gates stepped forward into the room, "But instead she found a psycho." She looked at Kate, "We're running out of time. Odds of finding a missing person alive drops after 48 hours."

Castle leaned forward, "I heard of New York Singled Out. Apparently they have an 85% success rate. Every night promises a chance of romance and finding your true love. Introduces successful men and successful women to each other which increases your chances of finding your soul mate."

Kate looked at him, "Success in what?"

Castle said plainly, "For marriages."

Kate shook her head with a smile and whispered, "How do you know this?"

Castle whispered without looking, "I'll tell you later." She shook her head.

Gates interrupted, "How about kidnappings?"

"We can work on getting a client list of the event." Castle proposed with seriousness.

Tory shook her head, "I already looked into it. Their lawyers said New York Singles is a confidential service, so they keep their client list hush-hush."

Esposito looked at Kate, "We can get a search warrant."

Kate shook her head, "Not enough time. It ends tonight."

Tory nods, "I can't tell you who is there, but I can tell you that it's the same men from Sunday night." She turns back to the monitor, "Men remain the same but the women change every night."

Gates stepped forward, "Looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way." She looked over at Kate, "Kate."

Kate stood up and stepped toward Tory, "So Tory. Do you think you can go undercover?"

Tory looked confused, "Say what?"

Ryan looked around the room, "You're the only one eligible to get in and get us information. The men stay the same so none of us can do it." He looked at Kate, "And Kate is pregnant and won't be able to move if things get hot."

Esposito spoke up, "And Lanie is out of the city right now with her parents. You're it." Kate nodded in agreement.

Castle stepped forward as well and put his hand on her shoulder, "you'll be fine." Tory looked shocked and even more scared. Gates nodded with the plan.

* * *

><p>Later that evening the team gathered around Tory who was gearing up for her little undercover work. Tory was wearing a very nice elegant purple dress that went down to her knees and was wearing black high heels. On top of that she was wearing a gold necklace and had on reserved amount of make up. Ryan approached Tory with a pair of glasses and handed them to her, "These are video surveillance glasses. State of the art." The glasses looked like a normal pair of glasses; rectangular lenses with a black frame and silver accents. The camera was hidden in the front left of the frame.<p>

Castle got closer and observed the glasses, "Woah! No way! Those exist?" Ryan nodded with a smile. Castle got closer to Tory to check them out, "Total James Bond. Got a laser watch too?" Ryan laughed and shook his head.

Kate shook her head, "Now. Back to work."

Tory looked at her confused, "So what am I supposed to be doing? We don't even know what the kidnapper looks like."

Esposito nodded, "That would be a problem if we didn't know what we were doing." He picked up an evidence bag that held Veronica Taylor's journal in it, "But we found a partial print that didn't belong to Veronica's on one of the torn up pages."

Tory shrugged, "So what do I do?"

Ryan handed her a small solid black device that looks remarkably like a USB drive with one side shiny and the other side not. He held out his hand for demonstration, "Use this device to scan finger prints. Shiny side is the scanner. Make sure you get everyone man you meet okay?" He leaned on Kate's desk and patted a laptop, "The scans will wirelessly upload to this computer and we'll be able to match it from there."

She shook her head, "You want me to get everyone's fingerprints?"

Kate laughed, "I know it'll be hard. But you're a knock out, I'm sure it'll be fine." Tory slouched and shook her head nervously.

Castle at the other hand was completely intrigued with this technology and said, "This is so spy movie right now." He smiled happily, "this is outstanding."

Kate smiled, "Alright. We got work to do." She got her things but then stopped and remembered something. "You're name is Lois Prince."

Castle looked at his wife shocked, "Louis Lane and Diana Prince mash up huh." Kate shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel NYC <strong>

The speed dating event was taking place in a rather large hotel bar and restaurant area. The hotel is a five star hotel so it could easily manage this. The lights were dim as it was its standard procedure and it gave an added romantic effect. Smooth jazz played in the background, candles lit every table, and bar tenders tending their bar. The men of the speed-dating event were getting their nametags and making their way to the far wall near the announcer preparing for their last night with this event. The women were each sitting at individual tables waiting for the event to start. Tory was located toward one of the corners since it gave a good view of everyone coming and going. She tapped her foot rapidly under the tablecloth she was no doubt nervous.

Ryan and Castle were leaning against the bar counter in nice suits like they were guests of hotel, while Kate and Esposito sat in a van across the street monitoring Tory's camera. Kate had chosen Ryan and Castle for back up because Esposito looked too much like a cop and it would be pretty hard for her to react if something went wrong. Plus Castle being out there made it easier to track movements since he is so good at that sort of thing.

Tory looked over at Ryan and Castle at the bar nervously. Castle noticed and took a sip of his drink then smiled, "Looks like our girl on fire is a little nervous."

Tory looked forward again, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

Kate who was sitting next to Esposito in the van and looking at the monitors that displayed the Tory Cam smiled gently. "You'll be okay." She said sincerely over the radio to Tory's ear piece. She took a sip of her tea before speaking, "Ryan and Castle are out there to help you if things go wrong. Which they wont."

Esposito spoke into his radio, "Just get the fingerprints. Act cute about it."

Tory tapped her foot some more, "I'll do my best."

Ryan looked over at Castle and nodded, "she got this." Castle nodded back.

The announcer of the event took a microphone and announced the beginning of the event, "Okay daters! We have a really full house tonight. So as always, be courteous to others and move to the sound of the chime. Please begin now!" The chime rang signaling the start.

Ryan and Castle leaned back against the bar and watched closely as people moved about. A rather plump man wearing a standard suit with a red tie sat down in front of Tory with a smile. He had short-combed hair, no facial hair, and a rather large neck. He smiled at her, "Hey, Lois, I'm Wade."

Tory smiled nervously and said, "Hi." She started to play with her hands under the table.

Wade smiled eagerly, obviously liking what he sees, "I'm Wade Shanahan and I'm a banker by trade, but my passion is in the form of art." Tory smiled and nodded. Wade leaned forward and continued eagerly, "How about you tell me a little bit about yourself."

Tory said nothing at first because she didn't know what to say. Kate quickly spoke into the radio, "Tell him you like computers and electronics."

Esposito jumped in as well, "Because you do. So elaborate on that super star."

Tory began nervously, her smile disappearing, "I… like computers." Wade's confident smile started to fade as he was getting a bad feeling. Tory continued nervously, "I love electronics…and… I… just really love computers really." He nodded. She began again with a little more confidence, "you can do so many things with computers. You can make art, edit pictures, edit your art, and pretty much anything." Wade smiled.

Wade leaned forward, "So Lois. Did anyone tell you that you're very attractive?"

Tory looked down, "Uh. My coworkers say things like that… sometimes." Wade smiled.

Kate spoke into the radio, "Get his prints Tory."

Tory had been fumbling with the finger print scanner under the table. She hid the scanner in her hand as she reached for Wade's that were resting on top of the table. She smoothly placed the scanner on one of his fingers and made it look like she was caressing his hand. She smiled, "I…think we may have a connection Wade."

Wade smiled and noticed a strange feeling on his fingers, "What do you have there?"

The scan of the fingerprint got transmitted to the van before Tory removed it and showed it to Wade. She smiled and said smoothly, "It's a mood reader. Tells me if you're in the mood… by the… temperature of your blood in your hand." Wade smiled and nodded. Clearly he was impressed he totally believed it.

Kate looked over to another screen in the van that showed the fingerprint scanning for matches. She looked back at the main screen and said, "Ask what car he drives."

Tory caressed his hand, "What car do you drive."

Wade leaned forward, "didn't think you were a car type of girl."

Tory leaned forward and purred, "I can be whatever you want me to be." Esposito was surprised and bit his fist. Kate looked at him in shock. Ryan and Castle who heard every word, looked at each other with amazement.

Wade smiled, "I drive a 2014 Corvette. Red with a black racing stripe over the top." The chime rang causing all the men to get up and begin rotating. Wade got up and kissed Tory's hand, "it was a pleasure." Tory smiled.

Kate took a quick sip of her tea then spoke on the radio, "Keep up that charm Tory. Just make sure you don't sound like Castle when he's in trouble."

Castle replied over the radio, "I heard that."

Esposito looked over at the fingerprint scanner and saw a negative match. He looked over at Kate, "zero for one. He's clean" He sighed, "twenty-four guys to go…"

For the next few hours Tory met with all assortment of different men. She laughed, she smiled, she questioned them, and she scanned their fingerprints on her little device. She was getting rather good with this undercover speed dating case. Ryan, Esposito, and the Castle's leaned back and watched her work and hoping for a break. Tory even seemed like she was having fun. Some of the reactions to her little fingerprint scanner were too funny for Kate and Esposito to hold a straight face. Kate and Esposito were having a little fun watching Tory work. But it was negative match to another. This lead was getting them nowhere.

* * *

><p>Castle turned around to face the bar and sighed. The bartender with blue eyes, short combed back hair, and spoke with an Irish accent came over and asked, "get another drink for you sir?"<p>

Castle smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Sure. Why not?" He looked at the bartender's nametag, "Thanks Denver."

Denver poured him a drink, "No problem." He placed a new napkin on the counter in front of Castle and asked, "Are you with the speed dating event sir?"

Castle shook his head, "I'm married to a really sexy cop." Denver nodded sarcastically. Kate heard that over the radio and shook her head with a smile. Esposito looking at her with a funny grin.

Denver nodded, "Had to ask sir, they get 15% off drinks."

Castle decided on a course of action. Ryan was off using the bathroom so it was easier to do this plan without him. Since this plan could only work if he is alone. Castle leaned forward, "I'm actually looking for my sister. She was supposed to meet me here an hour ago." He laughed, "Want to see a picture?" He took out his phone and showed the bartender a picture of Veronica Taylor. He smiled, "Recognize her?"

Denver's curious smile disappeared as he focused on the picture. He gave a small smile, "Vodka Martini." Castle looked at him confused. Denver continued, "She's a regular here. I seen her on Sunday evening I believe."

Castle looked a little shocked, "Really? Was she alone?"

Denver shook his head and began to clean some cups, "She was with the speed dating event. Couple guys were buying drinks for her afterwards." He gave Castle a sly smile, "you know how that goes."

"Yeah. I hear ya" Castle smiled. He continued to dig, "Any of those fellas here now? Have to make sure my sister hasn't been…violated. You know how that goes?"

Denver smiled slyly and pointed over to the man sitting in front of Tory, "There's one sitting in front of that hot girl in purple." The man was an older gentlemen around forty years old with glasses and a full head of grey hair wearing a black suit.

Castle smiled and nodded, "Thanks." Denver smiled and continued his work. Castle turned around to face in Tory's direction and spoke into the radio, "You hear that Kate?"

Kate nodded, "Yeah. I heard you." She looked at her screen and spoke to Tory over the radio, "Tory, get a print you're out of time." Before Tory could get the man's print the chime rang. The man got up with a smile and started to leave. Kate called on the radio to Ryan and Castle, "Ryan and Castle intercept that man." Ryan just got out of the bathroom and realized whom she was talking about. Both Ryan and Castle made a pincer movement to intercept.

Tory got up before another man sat down in front of her. She rushed to her last partner and grabbed his hand, turned him around, and slapped the scanner on his finger and pretended to caress his hand. She said smoothly, "I feel a connection with you Mike, I think we should…go to some place quieter." She smiled nervously, "What do you think?" The print was now being searched on their database.

The gentlemen smiled slyly and leaned into Tory and whispered, "Oh. I like that idea." He grabbed her butt with his free hand. Tory jolted.

Ryan and Castle surrounded the gentlemen and they both gave a heavy presence. Ryan spoke up, "Remove your hand before I decide to shoot you in the shoulder." The man looked over at Castle who was showing a NYPD detective badge.

In the van the scan proved unfruitful. It was a negative match. Esposito looked over and said plainly, "it's not a match."

Kate looked over at him, "What?" She looked at the scan, "Run it again."

Esposito shook his head, "He's not our guy." Kate bit her lip and shook her head. They already tipped their hand.

* * *

><p>Precinct Interrogation Room<p>

The older gentlemen by the name of Mike sat in the interrogation room across from Kate and Captain Gates, the heavy hitters of the mighty 12th. Gates is there because Veronica has been missing for far too long, and she decided she would help speed up the process of finding her by directly acting in this interrogation. Mike shook his head, "You have no right to arrest me."

Kate shook her head, "you're not under arrest."

Gates got up and leaned forward over to Mike and said sternly, "We just want to clear up a few things."

Mike swallowed a lump in his throat, "No one had read me my Miranda rights."

Kate shook her head, "It's because you're not under arrest."

Gates walked over and leaned next to Mike, "So you reported your car stolen Sunday night."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Yes…is that some sort of crime?" He said nervously.

Gates shook her head, "No. Of course not." She said sternly, "But, filing a false police report is a crime."

Mike didn't like where this was going, "I think I want a lawyer now."

Kate smiled humorously, "What part of 'you're not under arrest' do you not understand Mike."

Mike looked at the malice beam of Gates then back at Kate, "So I can leave whenever I want?"

Kate sarcastically nodded. Mike tried to get up but Gates pushed him back down on the chair. Gates said sternly, "unless we charge you with a crime."

Kate spoke up, "See the thing is Mike. I need the truth. Or else I will have to arrest you for lying and throwing off a criminal investigation."

Mike leaned forward and said urgently, "But my car really was stolen."

"Which is really rough for you, but you reported it stolen from your home in Brooklyn." Kate said plainly.

Gates spoke up sternly, "Speed dating is a three day event. You stayed at The Peninsula every night. You paid cash up front."

Kate looked at her notes then looked back at him directly, "Which was wise considering you're married and attending a speed dating service."

Gates looked over at Kate, "I think I will call his wife." The boys and Tory (who was still in her dress) watched with amusement as Gates and Kate tore him apart.

Mike called out urgently, "No! Please! It wasn't stolen from my home…but you can't…" He stuttered, "My wife is at her sisters place in Union City. They just had a baby. I've been married eighteen years now… I was just trying to have a little fun."

Kate shook her head, "What we need to know is the where and when Mike."

"First day of the event I struck out. So I went to a restaurant on Greene Street and left my car near this store called Spice Corner I think, but when I was on my way back to get my car, I saw some guy drive off with it."

Kate leaned forward, "Please describe him."

Mike looked over at Gates, "White and pretty tall like that one buff guy who picked me up with the short one. He was wearing one a New York Yankees hat. I didn't get a real good look."

Behind the glass Ryan turned to Castle and Esposito and asked, "Am I really that short?" Castle and Esposito just shrugged then gave him a little nod. Ryan leaned forward to look at Tory, "Tory, am I that short?" She just smiled.

Gates shook her head, "Not good enough. You sexually molested one of my people Mike." She dialed the phone.

Mike freaked out, "No wait. Hold on. Give me a second!" Gates put down the phone. Mike continued eagerly, "When I drove up he was standing out front and he was on a pay phone." He shook his head, "I swear that's all I remember."

* * *

><p>The team including Tory and Gates were standing in front of the large TV screen in the Video and Tech Room going over what they've learned so far. On the screen was a Google map that displayed the start and end of the vehicle Veronica was in. Esposito leaned on his right leg, "Hansen stole the SUV with Veronica in it from the store around 6 pm."<p>

Castle nodded, "Then Yankee hat steals Mike's car at the same time and same place." He shook his head, "Wonder Woman is in deep and she needs help."

Gates glared at Castle, "Focus Mr. Castle."

Kate leaned forward and pointed at the store, which was the starting point of reference, and she spoke, "Our kidnapper in the Yankee hat stopped and used the pay phone, probably didn't want to risk being over heard by Veronica. Probably didn't figure that Hansen would come by at steal his car."

Castle looked at his wife, "So he had to steal the Mercedes to follow Hansen if he wanted Veronica back."

Ryan looked at the duo, "But we need the pay phone to find out who he was calling."

Gates looked over he shoulder at the entrance of the room and saw two police officers holding up a pay phone. Gates looked at the team and smiled, "We just got it." Kate smiled.

* * *

><p>Tory spent her time working on the payphone to track anything and everything she could. It was already rather late at night and she was working as fast as she could. Knowing that a young woman is in danger as she is working. The team was gathered in front of their white board talking about what they know and discussing theories, including Castle's wild ones.<p>

Tory (still dressed in her dress) popped her head out of her tech domain and called Kate, "Detective Castle. I got something." The team including Gates rushed into the Tech and Video room.

Everyone gathered around Tory who presented two partial fingerprints on the TV linked from her computer. She spoke confidently, "I was able to work through the prints on this phone and was able to match the mystery print that we got from Veronica's notebook." She turned around, "The man in the Yankee hat is definitely our kidnapper."

Kate stepped forward to Tory's right, "Did you run the calls made Sunday night?"

Tory nodded, "Already done. I already ran a trace." She looked over her shoulder to Kate standing on her right, "There were only four calls made from the pay phone that night. Three of them were used for Taxi companies." She brought up the forth with a location, "And the last one was to a warehouse in Midtown. It's a rental space." Kate was about to ask for the address but Tory beat her to it and handed her a sticky note.

Castle sighed, "Oh joy…warehouse."

Kate laughed, "Don't worry Castle I'll protect you." She said in a playful tone.

Ryan just shrugged, "Don't mind us. We'll just cover you." The team gathered their things and rushed out of the precinct.

* * *

><p>Midtown<p>

Kate, Castle, Ryan, and Esposito arrived to the warehouse at the dead of night in two cars. They got out and rushed to the large warehouse roll up door. The only light that was shining was the blinking streetlight, the small light over the door, and their flashlights. Ryan stacked on the left and Kate and Castle stacked on their right with weapons drawn while Esposito picked the lock.

Once Esposito picked the lock he drew his weapon as Kate and Ryan rolled up the door to reveal a dark area. Kate looked at Ryan, "Inform Gates we're going in." Ryan nodded as he got on the radio to let Captain Gates know about what was going on. Kate, Esposito, and Castle walked in first slowly. Ryan slowly followed taking up the rear. They could barely see, only thing they could see was what the flash lights were able to illuminate. This is true darkness.

Castle walked slowly behind Kate with his weapon at the ready. He was trailing near the wall when he bumped into a circuit box. He shined his light down on it and realized this was the key to the power. He whispered to Kate, "Got the power." He opened the box as Kate, Ryan, and Esposito braced for whatever would be revealed by the illumination. Castle flicked on the power illuminating the entirety of the warehouse. It wasn't as big as they thought. It was marginally long but it was not at all wide. The only things in the warehouse were beds, chairs, crates, a whiteboard, a corkboard on the wall, a cage with a single chair, and a table with a model building on top.

Ryan and Esposito pushed farther into the warehouse to clear it. Kate and Castle searched around the only things in the warehouse to search for clues. Ryan called out from the other side of the warehouse, "clear!"

Esposito also called out, "Clear!" He ran over to Kate and asked urgently, "What do we got?"

Castle opened the cage and checked what was inside. He saw ropes laying next to a bloodied chair, a purse, and cell phone. He holstered his weapon and put gloves on and searched the purse. He dug through it and found the wallet and checked the ID inside. It was Veronica's. He looked over at Kate, "It's Veronica's purse and cell. Everything still in side it seems. She clearly was tortured in here."

Kate looked down and paced the floor, "they knew we were coming."

Ryan was looking at the whiteboard, "Maybe not. You need to see this." Kate, Esposito, and Castle came over to Ryan. Ryan walked them through what he saw, "Looks like a professional crew. We got detailed itinerary, blueprints." He walked over to the table and pointed, "And a scale model."

Esposito looked at one of the blueprints, "This is for The Peninsula hotel."

Castle looked at the boards, "They are planning a heist. Looks like straight from 'The Italian Job'."

Kate looked around, "But I don't remember the crew kidnapping and torturing a woman."

Ryan was looking through some papers, "Looks like a big heist. A coin convention and auction. They are planning to hit the hotels vault."

Castle looked over curiously, "They say how?" Kate opened up a crate from the side.

Kate removed a hotel uniform on the crate and threw it on top of the table, "From the inside. They are working the place."

Ryan looked confused, "What does Ms. Veronica Taylor have to do with this?"

Castle dug through papers and saw pages of Veronica's journal and speed-read them before answering. "She was dating one of them. It says on this page that he said he is a hotel bartender and lied to her about his entire past." He flipped the page, "She also says she ran a background check on his cover. He must've panicked and kidnapped her."

Esposito looked around, "We need to hit them before they get to the vault or else Veronica is dead."

Kate looked at the timetable on the whiteboard then looked down at her watch. She called out, "They started five minutes ago." She ran to the exit, "Come on!"

* * *

><p>Hotel<p>

There was a white and blue single unit truck (like U-haul) with "Clean And Go" laundry supply logo on the sides, parked at the back of the hotel. Ms. Veronica Taylor was tied up and gagged in the back sitting on a pile of white duffle bags against the wall. She was scared, she was crying, she was bloodied and bruised. Every time she moved it seemed like the ropes would get tighter around her ankles and wrists, she knew she was going to die. She cried some more and prayed for a way out.

From the far end of the truck toward the roll up door she heard the Irishmen voice, the man that brought her dread. She saw him roll his neck and he said, "You really had us scared there for a minute Veronica." He had blue eyes, hair was short and combed back, spoke with an Irish accent, and was wearing white overalls. He approached Veronica slowly and smiled a devilish grin, "Thought you were FBI" He gave a nod, "Or even a detective working for the hotel… or even a cop." He reached around to his back and continued to speak menacingly, "Looks like you were telling the truth…" He took out a pistol from his back overall pocket and squatted in front of her. He licked his lips as he slowly put the suppressor on the end of his weapon then spoke in a devilish tone, "I'd wish you luck with the whole true love thing." He made eye contact with her as he screwed on the suppressor, "But I don't think it's really going to work for you. Hate to break it to you, but true love…doesn't exist today." She cried harder and harder as he spoke. She shook her head slowly in a futile attempt to spare her life. He smiled evilly, "Besides I'm not exactly the marrying type. Too much time and commitment, it's not my thing." There was a knock on the roll up door at the back of the truck catching both their attention. Veronica calmed down and looked over as He got up to roll up the door.

It was a young red headed woman with a serious expression wearing a hotel housekeeping uniform and stood behind a white and blue covered hotel laundry cart. The Irishmen looked around and nodded, "Get ready to go. Meet at the airport in two hours, take the third route just to be safe." The woman nodded silently. He continued to speak, "Clean up the warehouse. Leave no trace that we were ever there." He took the cart and rolled it up into the truck then closed the door. Veronica leaned back and cried, her hope of rescue diminished. The man walked back toward her, cocked the hammer, and pointed his gun at her and smiled, "It's nothing personal Veronica… But you just know too much."

From behind he heard a hammer cock behind him and a stern female voice saying, "Don't move. Drop your weapon." Police sirens sounded all around the truck. Kate had her weapon trained at the back of his head but then lowered it to his spine, "Or you rather have me shoot you in the spine. Do you want to be a quadriplegic in jail?" He turned his head not lowering his weapon. He was clearly thinking on a course of action. Veronica continued to cry not knowing what the immediate future holds for her.

Police cars parked in front of the truck and police officers ran up and surrounded the truck. Esposito, Ryan, and Castle with their weapons drawn went to the back and stacked at the end of the truck. Ryan slowly rolled up the door and announced, "NYPD! Drop the weapon!"

The man clearly knew he was out matched. He dropped his weapon on the ground and put his hands up. Ryan and Esposito approached him and handcuffed the man. Veronica tilted her head back and cried. Castle approached Kate and rubbed her back gently. She smiled as she holstered her weapon. Castle recognized the man, "Denver?" Denver turned and looked at him in defeat.

Kate looked at Castle, "You know him Castle?"

Castle shook his head, "No. He just served me and Ryan drinks. He was also the one who told us about Mike." Kate nodded connecting the dots.

Ryan and Esposito took Denver outside to the police cars, while Kate and Castle escorted the now unbound Veronica Taylor back to the ambulance. Veronica sat down next to a couple of paramedics and smiled genuinely, "Thank you." Kate patted her on the shoulder.

Castle kneeled in front of her with alcohol wipes and started to clean her bloodied feet. He looked up at her, "You're safe now. You're going to a hospital to get cleaned up." She smiled. Kate smiled at her then leaned back and rubbed her belly gently.

Veronica shook her head, "thank god you came… I could've"

Kate patted her shoulder, "We got you out. Don't live in the 'what if's' it'll drive you mad. Okay?" Veronica smiled gently and nodded. She calmed down enough to realize whom she was talking to, and who was cleaning her feet.

Veronica spoke gently, "Are you Mr. Castle?" She turned to Kate, "And are you Detective Beckett?" Castle and Kate looked at her, smiled, and nodded. Veronica smiled at both of them, "Its such an honor to meet you. I'm a huge fan of your books. I…"

Castle cut her off and patted her shoulder, "I'm glad your safe Ms. Taylor. I'll get you an autograph book at the hospital with a picture." She and Kate smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>LOFT<strong>

Castle and Kate walked back into their home late, late at night. Some could argue it was super early morning. Castle took off his jacked and helped Kate out of hers then hung both of them up on the wall. They both walked to the couches and sat down. Castle looked at his watch and saw the time. It was 03:00 AM. He smiled and leaned back on the couch. Kate found her spot, leaning back onto his chest. Castle kissed her head and said softly, "End of a hard day. Happy ending."

Kate reached for his arm and caressed his hand, "That is the difference between putting a young woman in a body bag or in an ambulance." She kissed his hand and continued, "At least we found her."

Castle smiled, "She turned out to be just like Wonder Woman." Kate laughed and dozed off on Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry took a while ladies and gents. Had a lot to do and lots of detail to put in this. Will fix grammatical errors ASAP.<strong>

**99.99% Based on the NCIS episode "SINGLED OUT" The episode where Seamus Denver was the guest star as the bad guy. Thought it was an appropriate fit. **


End file.
